Kagamine story
by KillerSaiyan01
Summary: Len souffre de dépression. Rin lui propose de créer une chanson avec lui pour devenir populaires sur Internet. Seulement, un individu très dangereux décide de leur barrer la route. Len sera-t-il sauvé et les jumeaux pourront-ils accéder à la célébrité ? (FIC TERMINÉE)
1. Le point de non-retour

**Kagamine Twins **

Author's note : Comme j'ai rien à faire de ma vie, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fanfiction vite fait sur Rin et Len Kagamine, les jumeaux VOCALOID. En fait, depuis pas mal de temps, je voulais écrire une fanfiction sur les personnages VOCALOID, mais c'était trop ambitieux, et surtout, j'ai remarqué que c'était pas très intéressant de centrer l'histoire sur Miku, bien qu'elle reste de trèèèèèèèèèèès loin ma préférée, car Rin et Len sont des persos bien plus fun à utiliser. Dans cette histoire, ils ont quinze ans, même si je crois que leur âge officiel est quatorze ans, je voulais ajuster pour que Rin et Len soient au lycée. Il est POSSIBLE que d'autres personnages VOCALOID fassent leur apparition au cours de l'histoire, mais n'espérez pas voir Miku car je ne sais pas du tout comment l'intégrer à l'histoire. Je veux que ce soit vraiment centré sur les jumeaux.

N'oubliez pas de me donner en commentaire votre avis sur ce chapitre, c'est très important pour moi, d'autant plus que j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur ce texte et que je n'aime pas que mon travail passe inaperçu.

**Chapitre 1 : Le point de départ **

Comme d'habitude, Len Kagamine s'était disputé avec sa sœur jumelle Rin. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer tout seul chez lui. Normalement, lui et sa sœur rentraient toujours ensemble, mais il voulait passer du temps loin d'elle pour respirer un peu. Or, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Len était probablement l'un des êtres les plus malchanceux de l'univers. C'était sûr qu'une merde allait lui arriver sur sa route. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui depuis des années, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça risquait de changer.

L'air blasé, le jeune lycéen tourna dans une ruelle. Il était presque arrivé chez lui. Il était déjà tard, alors il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche de rentrer pour éviter de tomber sur des types bizarres. La famille Kagamine étant plutôt aisée, certains délinquants du coin n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à lui et exiger une rançon de la part de la famille pour le récupérer. Len avait déjà manqué de se faire enlever alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, mais fort heureusement sa jumelle avait réussi à le protéger. Len se sentait toujours en sécurité en la présence de sa sœur, mais cette fois, il avait vraiment envie de rester seul.

Len aperçut soudain une bande de mecs en survêtements dans la ruelle. Ils étaient presque tous teints en blond. Au Japon, se teindre en blond était un signe d'anticonformisme voire de délinquance et symbolisait le refus de se plier aux règles et à la discipline. De plus, une odeur très spéciale émanait de ces hommes. Or, il comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait. Les délinquants étaient en train de fumer. Et nul doute que ce qu'ils étaient en train de fumer n'était pas très légal. C'était même probablement de la drogue. Len se souvenait très bien d'un paquet de campagnes de prévention anti-drogue qu'il avait entendues au collège et même au lycée. Son avis sur le sujet était donc très net : Il était déterminé à ne pas y toucher, et il trouvait déjà énervant de devoir passer devant des personnes qui en fumaient sans scrupule.

Le voyant arriver, l'un des hommes prit la parole, s'exclamant : Yo, gamin, t'as quoi à nous regarder comme ça ? Quoi, t'en veux aussi, c'est ça ? T'as intérêt à nous en filer un bon prix si tu veux espérer avoir ta dose, on sait que tes vieux sont pleins aux as, Kagamine-chan !

-Désolé, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous prenez et tant pis pour vous si vous voulez crever d'un putain de cancer bien avant d'être vieux, répliqua Len d'un ton blasé. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, alors je vous conseille vraiment de ne pas me faire chier.

-Oh, tu nous menaces ? Lança un autre d'un air moqueur. Tu sais qu'on est beaucoup plus balaises que toi, pas vrai, Kagamine ? T'es qu'un gosse de riches, tu sais pas te battre !

-Tu veux essayer ? Hurla Len.

-Tu crois peut-être que tu me fais peur ? Ricana l'un des hommes en s'avançant vers Len d'un air menaçant. Des gars dans ton genre, j'en ai envoyé un paquet à l'hôpital, autant dire qu'ils sont pas revenus me faire chier après !

L'homme sortit alors une courte lame très aiguisée de sa poche et la pointa vers Len, puis agrippa le jeune lycéen qui commença alors à trembler. Cela pouvait sembler paradoxal, mais il priait intérieurement pour que sa sœur apparaisse soudainement ici et lui sauve la mise. Il avait l'habitude que ça se passe comme ça, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça devait changer. Sa maison n'était pas très loin de là. Si Rin sortait par hasard, il y avait moyen qu'elle le voie, pas vrai ? A ce moment-là, Len crut vraiment qu'il allait mourir. Il avait déjà été dans des situations difficiles, mais celle-ci était l'une des pires...

Dans un élan de courage, Len se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces pour échapper au délinquant, et lui mit un violent coup de coude dans le ventre, ce qui le fit plier de douleur. Sans plus attendre, Len s'enfuit en courant aussi vite que possible.

Alors qu'un des hommes s'apprêtait à se lancer à ses trousses, un autre, qui était sans doute à la tête de ce groupe, lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Le délinquant obéit immédiatement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit l'homme d'un ton très calme. Kagamine Len reviendra nous voir très vite. J'ai senti qu'il avait du potentiel. Ce n'est pas notre ennemi, les gars. Un mec comme lui, ça doit le faire chier d'avoir une famille comme la sienne. Si c'était vraiment un simple enfant gâté, il ne t'aurait pas frappé aussi violemment qu'il l'a fait. Il pourrait rejoindre notre groupe, suffit qu'on soit très persuasifs…

-Pas con, dit l'un des gangsters en crachant au sol son mégot de cigarette.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait voir avec le boss ? Demanda le subordonné.

-C'est une bonne idée, je suis certain qu'il en sera ravi, répondit le chef. Notre organisation est très influente dans cette ville, tu sais. Tôt ou tard, Kagamine Len aura quoi qu'il arrive besoin de faire appel à nous, j'en suis persuadé.

0000

En rentrant chez lui, Len choisit d'ignorer sa sœur, qui était assise dans un fauteuil en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. D'ordinaire, Len adorait jouer avec Rin, c'était même l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, mais ce jour-là, il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler. Celle-ci ne lui adressa même pas la parole non plus. Len courut vers sa chambre, et lorsqu'il s'installa, il se mit à pleurer. Son contact avec les gangsters lui avait une fois de plus prouvé à quel point la vie était cruelle et ne lui accordait pas la moindre once de bonheur. En fait, depuis presque un an, Len souffrait de dépression. Il faisait semblant d'être heureux avec presque tout le monde autour de lui. Il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre, car cela le rendait vraiment malheureux. Si cette situation devait continuer, il finirait bien par commettre l'irréparable…

Or, le lien émotionnel entre Rin et Len avait toujours été très fort. Ainsi, lorsque son frère était rentré, Rin avait immédiatement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne l'entendait pas pleurer, mais elle décida tout de même de monter pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle savait que son frère avait un problème et faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'aider à sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Rin toqua timidement à la porte de la chambre de Len, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Rin décida alors d'ouvrir la porte, et entra doucement dans la pièce. Len était allongé sur son lit et pleurait silencieusement.

-Ça va ? Risqua-t-elle. Tu as eu un problème aujourd'hui ?

-Ça a vraiment l'air d'aller ? Répondit Len sans lever la tête de son lit.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Rin d'un ton calme et gentil. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là pour toi…

-J'ai…croisé des types pas nets, hésita Len, et j'ai…failli avoir de gros problèmes avec eux. J'ai échappé de peu à une bagarre …J'aurais peut-être même pu être enlevé…Ou pire, être tué… Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le cul de ce genre d'histoire. J'ai jamais eu la moindre chance, après tout…Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi moi ?

Rin caressa joyeusement les cheveux de son frère pour lui remonter le moral, avant de lui dire : T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je suis là…Allez, lève-toi…

Len se leva d'un air déprimé, et sa sœur le serra dans ses bras. Len se sentait beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup. En fait, sans sa sœur, il aurait peut-être bien pu se suicider… Il avait comme l'impression de vivre à nouveau. D'un seul coup, il ne lui en voulait plus du tout pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il n'était même plus sûr de se rappeler exactement de quoi il s'agissait, en fait. Len semblait même avoir un problème d'amnésie en ce qui concernait les disputes avec Rin.

-Tâche de ne plus avoir ce genre de problèmes, d'accord ? Dit Rin en lâchant doucement son frère, qui se contenta de hocher la tête positivement.

-Bien, reprit Rin. Tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Parce que moi, oui !

Len ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en voyant le sourire satisfait de sa jumelle, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant son idée.

Len était presque certain que l'idée de sa sœur n'allait pas lui plaire.


	2. Le thème spécial de Len

Chapitre 2 : Le thème spécial de Len

Ce soir-là, les parents des jumeaux n'étaient pas là, ils allaient donc pouvoir faire absolument ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils allaient sans doute dormir tard, il fallait donc trouver quelque chose à faire. Généralement, dans des cas comme celui-là, ils avaient pour habitude de passer la soirée-voire même la nuit-sur un jeu vidéo, ou encore de regarder une bonne quinzaine d'épisodes de leur série préférée. Mais cette fois, ils avaient envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Rin avait bien une idée, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce serait du goût de son frère jumeau. Pourtant, elle décida de tenter le coup et de lui proposer quelque chose.

-Hé, Len-chan, tu te rappelles qu'on chantait souvent, quand on était petits, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Ben, en fait, je suis persuadée que nos voix s'y prêtent encore, et même qu'on ferait un super duo. En plus, je te rappelle que tu sais jouer de la guitare, Len-chan. On pourrait tenter le coup et écrire une chanson, pas vrai ? Si ça fait beaucoup de vues sur Internet, on pourrait devenir connus !

-Bof, répondit Len, je le sens pas trop.

-Allez…insista sa jumelle.

Len savait que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, en plus, sa sœur risquait de continuer à insister s'il n'acceptait pas rapidement. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois que les choses se déroulaient comme ça, mais Len n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il décida de céder.

-Bon, ok…

-Ouais !

Len soupira. Il n'était pas très convaincu par le projet de sa sœur. Certes, il savait jouer de la guitare, mais à la base, il avait juste appris à en jouer pour pouvoir frimer devant ses potes en reproduisant le mythique riff de Smoke on the Water… Rien de sérieux, quoi. La seule satisfaction qu'il avait pu en tirer avait été d'impressionner son ami Kaito… Mais sa sœur avait raison sur un point : Un morceau de guitare sur la chanson qu'ils allaient hypothétiquement créer, ce serait sans doute sacrément stylé !

-On devrait se mettre au travail, ajouta Rin. Va chercher ton PC, on va commencer à écrire un texte et on verra bien ce que ça donne !

-Mes compétences d'écritures sont nulles à chier, au cas où tu aurais oublié, répliqua Len. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'écrire…Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé, c'était de la merde et ça m'a valu un 5/20 dans ma moyenne. Tu sais, quand on a dû écrire un poème en cours, au collège…

-Arrête de te sous-estimer, Len, dit Rin. Je suis sûre que tu es capable de beaucoup de choses. Un texte de chanson n'a pas besoin d'être très poétique pour fonctionner. Tu dois créer un rythme entraînant et surtout, être sincère dans les émotions que tu veux transmettre. Et pour le coup de ce fameux poème, nos profs sont rarement capables d'apprécier de l'art à sa juste valeur, idiot.

Len alluma alors son PC et ouvrit le logiciel Word pour commencer à taper un texte. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas la moindre inspiration. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi écrire. Rin, elle, n'avait pas l'air très inspirée non plus. Pour commencer, il fallait déjà une idée de thème. Len savait qu'il devait trouver un sujet qui lui tienne vraiment à cœur. Un sujet par lequel il se sente touché et dans lequel il pourrait mettre toute son âme.

Soudain, il eut une idée, seulement, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en parler à sa sœur sans pression. Il venait de se rappeler de sa dépression, ce parasite qui le dévorait de jour en jour et allait finir par drainer jusqu'à la moindre once de sa volonté de vivre. Pour sûr, Len n'aurait aucun mal à parler de ce sujet. Mais il restait un problème: Len ne voulait pas que sa sœur apprenne qu'il était dépressif. Il avait vraiment peur qu'elle s'inquiète trop, ou pire, d'elle-même devenir dépressive. La joie de vivre de Rin était l'une des choses qui gardaient Len en vie. Ces choses se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses au fil du temps, le jeune lycéen se rendant compte au fur et à mesure de la futilité de la vie et perdant de l'intérêt pour le monde qui l'entourait au fur et à mesure.

Len commençait à trouver que tout l'apparent bonheur du monde n'était qu'une simple façade pour dissimuler la triste réalité déprimante et sombre. L'être humain était en réalité incapable d'accéder à la réelle satisfaction. A chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir trouvée, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Len en était encore plus convaincu lorsqu'il repensait à ses parents. Ces-derniers, au départ de classe moyenne, avaient fait fortune et réalisé une fulgurante ascension sociale. Mais à présent, ils étaient devenus faux, hypocrites, vénaux et attirés uniquement par l'appât du gain. Len ne savait même pas si ses parents savaient encore ce qu'était une véritable émotion. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient pour l'argent. Ils s'absentaient sans cesse pour des réunions d'affaires avec des types pas très nets. Les seuls moments où ils étaient là, ils faisaient à leurs enfants un monologue ennuyeux et incompréhensible plein de chiffres et de spéculations. Len détestait quand ses parents faisaient ça. En fait, il détestait beaucoup de choses dans ce monde cruel, et c'était ce qui l'avait rendu dépressif au fil du temps.

Len en était à présent sûr. A travers le texte qu'il allait écrire, il allait avouer sa dépression au monde entier. Le seul obstacle étant sans doute Rin, puisqu'il allait devoir lui demander son avis avant de commencer à écrire. La connaissant, Len savait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser faire quoi que ce soit tout seul. Il fallait donc trouver une solution en attendant de pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Mais quoi ?

-Euh, Rin-chan, bégaya Len. J'ai peut-être trouvé un thème dont on pourrait parler. Par contre, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué de faire un bon texte avec ça. Les gens pourraient trouver ça bizarre. J'ai peur que ce soit un mauvais début.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Rin. Dis-donc, je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais de l'inspi aussi vite, parce que moi je suis toujours bloquée au point de départ.

Bien sûr, Len avait menti à sa sœur. Il était absolument sûr de lui quant à son sujet, et ne comptait pas du tout le modifier. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de la forcer à adopter ce thème, sans pour autant lui révéler la vérité à propos de son actuel état psychologique. En bref, il devait réussir à introduire son thème sans que Rin ne comprenne qu'il comptait parler de son propre ressenti vis-à-vis de la société pourrie qui était la leur.

-On pourrait faire une chanson un peu engagée, suggéra Len. Qui critiquerait le monde dans lequel on vit et ce qu'il fait subir aux humains. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui en souffrent et je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de parler en leur nom. C'est un sujet qui m'affecte pas mal, et je crois qu'on pourrait en faire un très bon texte.

-C'est spécial, comme idée, commenta Rin. Ce serait sans doute super intéressant à traiter, mais on a absolument zéro expérience et je suis pas sûre que ça passerait bien comme PREMIER texte… C'est pas ça qui va nous rendre populaires !

-Je m'en branle, de la popularité, répliqua son frère. Je veux juste parler d'un thème que je juge important. Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien pouvoir prendre une décision par moi-même, c'est toujours toi qui décide de ce qu'on fait, d'habitude. C'est ça qui m'énerve.

Rin se mit à réfléchir. Son jumeau avait raison : la plupart du temps, c'était elle qui décidait de la plupart de leurs activités et elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que Len lui était presque soumis. Len avait raison de vouloir du changement, Rin le savait. En plus, elle voulait vraiment que son frère soit heureux. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Si Len avait choisi un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur pour sa chanson, Rin devait l'accepter et le soutenir dans son projet pour qu'il puisse être satisfait, lui aussi. Len le méritait. C'était un garçon gentil avec tout son entourage qui avait un cœur d'or. Seulement, la cruauté sans bornes de la réalité triste l'avait assombri au fil du temps. Rin voulait retrouver cette lumière, cette brillance si spécifique à son jumeau. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, ces derniers temps. Sa décision était prise. Len allait choisir le thème de la chanson.

-C'est d'accord, déclara sérieusement Rin.


	3. Le président des ténèbres

Chapitre 3 : Le président des ténèbres

Les parents de Rin et Len étaient loin d'être de simples chefs d'entreprise. Ils s'étaient enrichis très rapidement. Trop rapidement. En étant partis de rien. Les jumeaux ne le savaient pas, mais leur père était à la tête d'un gigantesque réseau criminel couvrant toute la ville dans laquelle ils habitaient. Nul ne pouvait échapper à la main du père Kagamine. La police était corrompue jusqu'aux os et avait pour ordres de ne jamais fouiller dans les affaires de son groupe. La justice était également à ses pieds, nul homme de son organisation n'avait un jour foulé le sol d'une prison ou même d'un tribunal. Personne n'osait s'en prendre au patron. Tous savaient que nul autre être humain dans la ville n'avait de réelle influence ou de pouvoir, mais personne ne pouvait en parler. On ne savait jamais, il pouvait envoyer des hommes à nos trousses et nous faire exécuter sans que nul ne puisse rien y faire.

Son nom : Hachi Kagamine, caché derrière le pseudonyme de the Dark President. Quant à la mère Kagamine, Akemi, elle était à la tête du sous-groupe de l'organisation de son mari gérant le trafic de drogue, qui avait énormément contribué à enrichir la famille. Les délinquants que Len avait croisés faisaient sans l'ombre d'un doute partie de cette sombre entreprise. Or, Len était très loin d'être au courant que cette sombre organisation appartenait à son père. Rin ne le savait pas non plus. Tout le monde en ville savait que les jumeaux n'étaient pas au courant à propos de l'organisation familiale. Mais on savait pertinemment que si on leur avouait la vérité, il ne nous restait sans doute plus très longtemps à vivre. A l'école, les jumeaux n'avaient aucun traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres élèves. Hachi avait compris que Rin et Len pourraient deviner la vérité s'ils remarquaient que tout le monde était à leurs pieds. D'ailleurs, les délinquants qui avaient failli tabasser Len en avaient reçu l'autorisation par leur patron. Le Président était très angoissé à l'idée que ses enfants puissent un jour le démasquer, ce pourquoi il faisait son maximum pour laisser aussi peu d'indices que possible dans la nature. S'il voulait éviter que cela se produise, il n'y avait qu'un seul choix qui se présentait à lui : leur avouer lui-même. Or, il n'était clairement pas prêt à faire une telle chose. Il voulait attendre.

Les jumeaux pensaient que leurs parents allaient à de simples réunions d'affaires, alors que ces derniers tentaient de se débarrasser des autres parrains locaux au fil du temps pour mettre la main sur leur territoire et augmenter leur mainmise sur le monde qui les entourait. En fait, les jumeaux n'avaient jamais vraiment cherché à savoir comment s'était construite la fortune familiale, et encore moins dans quel secteur exactement travaillaient leurs parents. Les rares fois où Rin et Len avaient posé la question fatale, leurs parents se contentaient de rester très évasifs dans leur réponse, prétextant souvent que c'était très complexe pour des adolescents ou toutes sortes d'autres excuses peu crédibles. Mais les jumeaux avaient leurs propres problèmes, et Len, à cause de sa dépression, ne se posait pas vraiment de question concernant la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait obtenir des biens matériels. Il les avait, c'était tout, il n'avait pas de temps pour se demander d'où cela provenait.

Seulement, Hachi savait que ses enfants étaient très perspicaces. Tôt ou tard, ils comprendraient la sombre vérité. Le parrain serait alors confronté à un choix personnel. Passer le flambeau à ses enfants s'ils acceptaient de prendre la tête de l'organisation, ou, dans le cas contraire…

Les éliminer.

Telle était la triste vérité du fonctionnement d'un syndicat criminel. C'était tué ou être tué. Pour Hachi, Rin et Len étaient de simples pions sur son échiquier. Et tôt ou tard, il faut sacrifier des pions pour éviter de commettre de graves erreurs dans la suite de la partie. Le Président le savait. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Lorsqu'il avait réussi à accéder à la tête de l'organisation en faisant abattre l'ancien patron, il avait compris que ce genre de scénarios allait forcément se produire un jour. Mais lorsqu'il s'était enfin imposé sur le groupe, se débarrassant de tous les éventuels traîtres, il avait accepté son destin et c'était à ce moment qu'il avait adopté son pseudonyme. The Dark President. Un titre traduisant à la fois un pouvoir absolu et incontestable, et en même temps quelqu'un à l'écoute de ses subordonnés et même une certaine démocratie. Mais la démocratie était inexistante au sein du groupe de Hachi, d'où l'adjectif Dark, ténébreux. Le Président juste et sage était corrompu par le mal et seuls subsistaient les aspects les plus démoniaques de cette fonction. Nul n'était en mesure de contester l'autorité du Président. Le nombre de concurrents potentiels d'Hachi baissait jour après jour. Dans son organisation, il était un véritable empereur au pouvoir infini.

0000

De leur côté, Rin et Len avançaient tranquillement sur la rédaction de leur texte. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de titre assez bon, mais ils avaient des pistes et ils en étaient déjà satisfaits. Quant à Len, il était toujours très perturbé par la situation. Il faisait tout son possible pour à la fois ne pas trop en révéler à Rin, et en même temps être assez compréhensible dans ses explications. Aux yeux de Len, chaque mot allait avoir son importance. Il était déterminé à écrire un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Ce serait un travail spécial et très représentatif de ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. Rin lui avait donné la motivation de créer une chanson et, à présent, rien ne semblait plus important aux yeux de Len que de réussir à écrire une chanson exceptionnelle. Il essayait de s'imposer autant que possible car il ne voulait pas laisser sa jumelle parler d'un sujet qu'elle ne maîtriserait pas assez. Len était la personne idéale pour critiquer le monde actuel. Il le subissait jour après jour, et trouvait que tout ce qui le composait était absolument horrible. Il avait pour ambition d'ouvrir les yeux du reste du monde à la cruauté sans bornes de la société moderne. Il voulait prouver à quel point les humains étaient capables de se montrer impitoyables.

-Déjà, il faut savoir en quelle langue on veut écrire notre texte, indiqua Rin. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu parles assez bien l'anglais, Len-chan. C'est une possibilité, d'écrire notre texte en anglais. Autrement, on pourrait l'écrire en japonais, je dirais même que ce serait la seule autre solution.

-Je suis bien plus à l'aise pour écrire en anglais, déclara Len. Si j'écris en japonais, ce sera sans doute bancal et pas très subtil, et j'en serais vraiment déçu. Tu comprends l'anglais aussi, pas vrai ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit sa jumelle. Donc normalement, ça devrait le faire. Quand on chantera, on fera un couplet sur deux et le refrain ensemble, ça te va ?

Len eut un sursaut. Il avait oublié que Rin allait chanter aussi. Le texte qui allait naître était le sien, personne n'avait le droit de chanter ses propres sentiments à la place de Len ! Le jeune lycéen était très énervé, mais il décida de ne pas le montrer. Il commençait à devenir très possessif envers un texte qui n'existait même pas encore, et qui ne serait pas écrit intégralement par lui. L'idée de Rin était sans doute bonne. Cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué que Len avait réagi bizarrement à sa proposition, il décida donc de faire semblant de rien.

-Ça…ça ira, bégaya Len.

-Parfait, s'exclama Rin. Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses et écrire notre texte ! Je suis super motivée pour la suite !

-Moi aussi, déclara Len d'un ton sérieux. C'était vrai. C'était bien la première fois qu'un projet lui tenait autant à cœur. Sa motivation avait augmenté très vite dès qu'il avait pris la décision d'avouer sa dépression à travers le texte. Pour lui, les enjeux étaient considérables. Il ne devrait pas brusquer Rin dans ses aveux, car il pourrait lui causer un choc et la pousser elle-aussi à la dépression, ce que Len tenait à tout prix à éviter.

Ainsi, la rédaction du texte avança au fur et à mesure. Len s'était arrangé pour dominer et choisir lui-même une grande partie de ce qui allait être écrit. Rin n'était pas très inspirée par le sujet que Len avait choisi, sans doute parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser les problèmes, pourtant évidents d'après son jumeau, du monde actuel. Rin n'avait pour l'instant, pas compris pour quelle raison Len avait autant d'inspiration. Elle était très heureuse que son frère soit aussi motivé à l'idée de chanter une chanson, et ne se posait pas de questions concernant l'origine de cette motivation.

A deux heures du matin, Rin et Len ne dormaient toujours pas. Leur texte commençait à être assez long, et ils avaient déjà quelques idées concernant la présence de la guitare de Len, ainsi que sur le rythme auquel ils allaient chanter leur morceau. Mais pour Len, une chose était sûre : Cette chanson, une fois postée sur le net, allait d'une manière ou d'une autre marquer l'histoire…

Avec un frisson, Len appuya sur le bouton Enregistrer. Cela marquait la première fois qu'il sauvegardait ce texte depuis que lui et Rin avaient commencé à l'écrire. Il était très excité par ce qui allait se passer. Comment leur texte serait-il reçu ? Seul l'avenir le savait.


	4. Let's sing a song, partie 1

Chapitre 4 : Let's sing a song, partie 1

Ce soir-là, le Président avait un rendez-vous très important. Il allait rencontrer certains de ses concurrents directs, parmi lesquels des parrains influents dans d'autres régions du Japon. Il souhaitait se débarrasser d'eux aussi vite que possible, et nul doute que c'était également le cas des hommes qu'il allait rencontrer. Des snipers personnellement recrutés par Hachi allaient se cacher sur le toit et tenter d'abattre autant de personnes que possible. Si un autre parrain envoyait ses hommes pour surveiller les lieux, ces derniers n'auraient pas le moindre moyen de deviner qui avait engagé les snipers. Et ces tireurs d'élite étaient si doués qu'ils seraient largement en mesure d'éliminer les subordonnés des parrains.

Le Président ne savait pas encore que Rin et Len étaient en train d'écrire une chanson. Une chanson très spéciale, qui plus est, car Len comptait y mettre toute son âme et y avouer sa dépression, que Hachi n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent. Hachi, pour le moment, ne se souciait que de ses intérêts personnels. Sa réunion serait très angoissante et il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir survivre. Nul doute que ses concurrents avaient également prévu quelque mauvais coup pour se débarrasser de lui également. Mais le monde du crime organisé fonctionnait ainsi, le Dark President n'y pouvait rien, le système ayant été créé bien avant qu'il ne naisse.

L'heure du rendez-vous fatidique arriva finalement, des hommes en costume-cravate attendaient déjà Hachi devant un immeuble. Ils se serrèrent la main mutuellement puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se rendirent dans la salle qu'ils avaient réservée. Les hommes étaient tous restés très polis, mais aucun n'ignorait les plans sinistres des autres. Ils savaient tous que plusieurs d'entre eux ne sortiraient plus jamais de cette salle. Plus anxieux que jamais, Hachi s'assit à sa place au centre, bientôt imité par les autres parrains. Aucun n'osa rompre le silence qui s'était installé parmi eux au début. Hachi toussa un coup puis décida de parler le premier :

-Bien, mes camarades, commença-t-il. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons des villes entières sous notre contrôle. Or, il est clair que tôt ou tard le territoire de l'un d'entre nous empiètera sur celui d'un autre. Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui dans le but d'établir des accords qui empêcheront ce type de scénario de se produire.

Hachi savait que ses hommes étaient, comme prévus, positionnés sur le toit. Il avait réussi à placer ses ennemis en position d'échec et mat sans même que ces derniers ne le comprennent. Aucun n'avait pensé à un plan aussi simple, tous ayant imaginé que leurs concurrents allaient tenter de les empoisonner.

Dans dix minutes précisément, les snipers ouvriraient le feu. Ils avaient reçu pour ordre de n'épargner personne. Si aucun des parrains n'agissait dans les dix minutes, Hachi sortirait vainqueur et partirait par une issue de secours, prétendant avoir échappé de justesse à un attentat. La police n'insisterait pas pour plus de détails.

-Terminé, pensa le Président.

Il entendit bientôt retentir les premiers coups de feu. Alors qu'un des parrains se mit à hurler en demandant lequel des hommes ici présents était responsable de cet acte, Hachi cacha son immense satisfaction. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les parrains, sans aucune exception, avaient été abattus. Un sourire aux lèvres, Hachi sortit de la salle, n'y laissant que les cadavres de ses ex-rivaux. Comme il l'avait ordonné, les snipers s'étaient échappés. La zone de réunion étant presque inactive, personne n'avait assisté à l'attentat. Une fois de plus, le Dark President sortait vainqueur. On ne penserait pas qu'il avait pu organiser l'attentat lui-même, il passerait simplement pour une victime ayant pu en sortir par chance.

Hachi se mit à rire de toutes ses forces. Nul homme ne pouvait s'opposer à son pouvoir.

Et si qui que ce soit s'y risquait, il disparaîtrait. Telle était la dure loi du Président Sombre.

0000

Rin et Len s'étaient finalement endormis vers quatre heures, sans avoir fini d'écrire leur chanson. Malgré tout, ils avaient bien avancé, ils avaient même presque fini. A onze heures, Len ouvrit les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il avait dormi par terre, s'étant endormi de fatigue. Je devrais éviter de faire ça trop souvent, pensa-t-il. Je devrais réveiller Rin aussi, autrement elle va dormir pendant encore super longtemps. Mais j'y pense…C'est pas plus mal, je pourrai écrire tout seul si elle ne se lève pas vite. Non, mauvaise idée, elle sera furieuse si elle voit que je l'ai pas attendue. Je vais devoir continuer de l'influencer subtilement dans l'écriture du texte. Quoi qu'il arrive, je dois TOUJOURS avoir le dernier mot. Je ne peux pas me permettre que ma chanson diffère ne serait-ce que d'un mot de ce que j'ai imaginé.

Quelques minutes après, Rin se réveilla à son tour. Elle constata que ses parents n'étaient toujours pas là. C'est vrai que Len n'y avait pas pensé, mais Hachi et Akemi n'étaient pas rentrés. Les jumeaux décidèrent de manger et ensuite de se remettre immédiatement à la rédaction de leur chanson. Ils étaient motivés à finir d'écrire un texte parfait très vite, et ne voudraient rien faire d'autre tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini de créer leur chef-d'œuvre, surtout Len, pour qui les enjeux étaient considérables.

Alors que les jumeaux venaient de se remettre au travail, Hachi entra dans la pièce. Comme à son habitude, il ne leur demanda même pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La relation entre le Président et ses enfants avait toujours été très tendue. Len ressentait une sorte d'aura ténébreuse émaner de son père. Son instinct le trompait rarement. Il était terrifié à chaque fois que son père, du haut de son bon mètre quatre-vingts dix, passait derrière lui pour lui parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez Hachi le perturbait. Len ignora son père, il ne le salua même pas. Hachi ne l'avait jamais compris, il ne le soutenait même pas dans les moments difficiles comme celui qu'il était en train de vivre. Il le méprisait, comme la plupart des autres êtres humains, à l'exception de sa sœur jumelle, et de son meilleur ami Kaito, à qui il n'avait jamais été en mesure d'avouer sa dépression. Kaito était optimiste par nature et aurait sans doute pu faire quelque chose, mais Len ne savait juste pas comment lui dire. Len savait à présent qu'il pourrait lui dire la vérité à travers sa chanson, simplement, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le vexer de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. On était samedi matin. Si, du dimanche soir, la chanson était terminée, Len pourrait au moins montrer son texte à Kaito.

Ainsi, pendant tout le week-end, l'écriture de la chanson progressa. Len était assez satisfait car le texte actuel ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce n'était pas encore un chef-d'œuvre, mais c'était déjà très prometteur. Quant à Rin, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens du texte, pourtant, elle avait contribué à l'écrire ! Les sentiments de son frère lui échappaient. Elle savait qu'il était en proie à une profonde mélancolie, mais là, ça avait l'air pire que ce qu'elle croyait. En apparence, Len allait parfaitement bien. Si jamais il se révélait avoir un véritable problème, Rin voudrait vraiment être là pour l'aider.

-On a terminé ? Demanda-t-elle pour confirmer.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Len. Si t'appelles ça un chef-d'œuvre, c'est qu'il t'en faut pas beaucoup ! On peut faire bien mieux, Rin-chan ! On va prendre des semaines pour avoir le texte parfait ! Tu crois que _Bohemian Rhapsody_ s'est écrite en un jour ?

-T'as raison, avoua Rin. On doit bosser plus longtemps. J'espère juste qu'on va pas prendre trop de temps !

-Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, déclara Len d'un ton sérieux. Je ne chanterai pas cette chanson si je me rends compte que le texte n'est pas encore assez bien à mon goût ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant, mais je suis devenu ultra perfectionniste depuis qu'on est sur ce projet ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun défaut !

En réalité, Len savait parfaitement pourquoi il était aussi perfectionniste concernant cette fameuse chanson. Il savait qu'elle contiendrait toute la vérité sur ce qu'il avait dissimulé en lui pendant tous ces longs mois de souffrance et de solitude. Ces longs mois pendant lesquels personne n'était venu l'aider. Il était parfaitement invisible au milieu de tellement d'inconnus qui ne se souciaient pas de lui. Entre des professeurs ennuyeux, des camarades méprisants, et des parents inexistants, Len ne savait pas comment il avait survécu. Son cœur pouvait enfin s'exprimer !

Le lendemain, c'était reparti pour une autre journée aléatoire en cours dans cette armée d'autres journées ennuyeuses et oubliables. Len alla voir Kaito et lui expliqua qu'il était en train d'écrire une chanson avec sa sœur. Kaito, comme à son habitude, se montra encourageant et soutiendrait son ami, quoi qu'il arrive. A y réfléchir, lui aussi était comptait parmi les rares humains auxquels Len faisait confiance. Len se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à son ami. Lui aurait essayé de faire quelque chose, pour sûr. En cours, Len et Kaito n'étaient pas ensemble puisque Len était en seconde et son ami en terminale. Ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent, mais leur lien était solide et ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

En cours, Len ne pensait qu'à sa chanson. Elle l'obsédait, occupait toute son attention et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au lieu de noter son cours, il réfléchissait à des possibilités pour améliorer son texte d'une quelconque manière. Rin voyait que son frère était ailleurs, et qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'expliquaient les professeurs.

Je dois continuer à bosser dessus, pensa Len. Putain, je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre tant que j'aurai pas fini d'écrire la meilleure chanson du monde. Je. Dois. Continuer. Je dois continuer. Si je continue pas, personne ne saura la vérité. Je veux terminer ma chanson Coûte que coûte.

00000

Le Président était un as du piratage. Il avait vu rapidement que ses enfants semblaient très absorbés par un projet. Il n'eut aucun mal à craquer le PC de Len et put ainsi observer la moindre de ses activités. Le fichier Word contenant la chanson était encore ouvert. Hachi le lit attentivement et comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer. S'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait le texte, il savait parfaitement que ses enfants comptaient chanter une chanson.

Hachi ne voulait pas que Rin et Len gagnent de l'influence. Il était très frustré. Une chose était sûre, les jumeaux feraient bientôt la connaissance du Président Sombre.

Hachi referma le PC, ouvrit le sien et se créa une nouvelle adresse mail au nom de :

THE DARK PRESIDENT.


	5. Let's sing a song, partie 2

Chapitre 5 : Let's sing a song, partie 2

Len eut l'impression que sa journée avait duré un million d'années. Il s'était tellement ennuyé… Et surtout, il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa chanson pendant plus d'une seconde. Elle lui avait donné une motivation et l'envie de continuer. Mais cette vitalité commençait à devenir très malsaine. Il était obsédé au plus haut point par sa chanson. Sa dépression n'avait pas du tout disparu. En même temps, rien n'avait changé dans sa vie. Même si sa sœur Rin faisait tout son possible pour l'aider, Len était toujours aussi triste aujourd'hui qu''il l'était au début de son projet. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé au point de départ.

A la fin de la journée, Len décida de rentrer avec Rin, pour éviter de recroiser les truands de la dernière fois. Et même si par malheur ils devaient réapparaître, Len avait envisagé un plan très osé. Il transportait un couteau dans son sac. La lame n'était pas très longue mais très aiguisée, et pourrait blesser violemment quelqu'un qui serait poignardé avec force. Len savait qu'il s'embarquait dans quelque chose de très grave, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa malchance ne risquait pas de s'envoler du jour au lendemain. Len n'hésiterait pas à être violent. La vie l'avait rendu ainsi, et il lui en voulait profondément.

Alors que les Kagamine s'apprêtaient à rentrer, une voix grave résonna derrière eux, criant : Attendez ! Attendez !

Len se retourna. C'était son ami Kaito. C'était rare qu'il le suive, alors c'était sans doute important. En plus, si les jumeaux croisaient des types bizarres, peut-être que Kaito serait en mesure de les protéger ?

-Kaito ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Len. Tu nous accompagnes jamais, d'habitude !

-Bah…Commença Kaito. En fait, j'ai réalisé qu'on passait très peu de temps ensemble, ces derniers temps. J'ai pensé que je pouvais passer vite fait chez vous, non ?

-Cool ! S'exclama Len. Il était très heureux que son ami veuille passer du temps avec lui. Kaito était un jeune homme profondément sympathique et altruiste, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, mais il arrivait que lui et Len se perdent de vue l'un l'autre.

-On va faire quoi ? Demanda Rin.

-Déjà, je dois passer acheter de la glace, vous savez bien que c'est ma drogue, expliqua Kaito. Après, on ira chez vous et on verra bien ce qu'on va faire. Je suis bien chaud pour jouer à un jeu vidéo toute l'aprèm, pas vous ?

-Mouais, répondit Len. Mais t'as quoi avec la glace mec, on est en janvier !

-Je ne peux plus m'en passer, répliqua Kaito. Ça m'est venu il y a deux ou trois ans. Je me suis mis à acheter des pots de glace tout le temps, et j'en mange tous les jours sans exception depuis ! Va savoir pourquoi, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes.

Len sourit. A vrai dire, Kaito était l'un des seuls à pouvoir produire ça, avec Rin. Len était naturellement blasé par tout ce qui l'entourait, et entendre Kaito lui réchauffait le cœur.

Les trois lycéens arrivèrent finalement à la maison des jumeaux. Len ouvrit la porte et entra, bientôt suivi par Kaito et Rin. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne. Kaito demanda à Len où étaient ses parents, mais celui-ci répondit que ce n'était pas rare qu'ils s'absentent pendant quelques jours sans raison avant de réapparaître subitement pour un motif quelconque. Hachi étant passé à la maison deux jours plus tôt, les jumeaux savaient qu'il ne repasserait pas avant au moins un mois. De toute façon, ils n'aimaient pas vraiment le voir trop souvent. Sa vue les inquiétait et les angoissait. Quant à Akemi, la mère des jumeaux, elle ne se souciait que très peu de ses enfants. Kaito n'était pas vraiment au courant de cette histoire à propos de la famille Kagamine.

Après être entré, Len s'installa nonchalamment dans un fauteuil et alluma sa console de jeux vidéo. Rin et Kaito s'installèrent autour de lui. Len avait envie de jouer à Super Smash Bros. Ultimate sur Nintendo Switch, car c'était l'un de ses jeux favoris de ces dernières années. Avec le personnage qu'il jouait (Ness), il était pratiquement imbattable, du moins par des joueurs amateurs. Kaito et Rin tentèrent de le défier, et s'ils passèrent un bon moment, ils remarquèrent très rapidement que Len était à un tout autre niveau. Sa dépression l'avait poussé à se renfermer beaucoup, et à se replier assez souvent sur les jeux vidéo. N'ayant presque rien d'autre d'intéressant dans sa vie, Len avait travaillé sans relâche pour devenir le meilleur dans ses jeux favoris. Les jeux faisaient partie les rares choses qui stimulaient vraiment Len et lui procuraient du plaisir réel. Il se sentait vraiment bien à l'intérieur de ces univers si particuliers, si satisfait…Les mondes auxquels il avait accès dans les jeux était tellement plus passionnants et joyeux que le monde réel, qui d'après Len, puait la merde… Si Len avait dû passer l'éternité à une seule chose, il aurait choisi les jeux vidéo !

-Non mais t'es sérieux là ? S'écria Kaito. Tu joues beaucoup trop bien, comment tu fais mec ?

-L'entraînement, Kaito-kun, déclara Len d'un ton sérieux. Personne ne naît avec du talent. Tout don se développe et se travaille. Si tu veux atteindre le sommet, tu dois t'entraîner jour et nuit comme je l'ai fait. En un jour, peut-être que tu auras un niveau satisfaisant. On n'obtient rien sans travail !

Kaito était déconcerté. Len ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il jouait aux jeux la nuit. Pourquoi jouait-il avec tant de ferveur et d'acharnement ? Se demanda Kaito. Pour lui, c'était juste de l'amusement, mais Len semblait prendre ça beaucoup plus au sérieux que lui. C'était incompréhensible. Rin, elle aussi, était déstabilisée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas affronté Len à un jeu, les jumeaux ayant pour habitude de jouer à des jeux en équipe et pas l'un contre l'autre. Rin savait que son frère était bon, mais bon à ce point…Elle n'aurait jamais pu le deviner. Le niveau de Len semblait absolument hors de portée. Lorsqu'il jouait, c'était comme si la manette faisait partie de sa main. Son temps de réaction était surhumain et il semblait à peine réfléchir…Et pour autant, ses décisions n'étaient jamais mauvaises. Quand il était sérieux, on aurait dit qu'un ordinateur contrôlait son corps. Et pourtant, Len Kagamine était bien un humain. Il était le Saitama du jeu vidéo. Il savait que personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête, et pourtant il jouait quand même.

A présent que Len avait fini sa partie, une idée a instantanément traversé son esprit. La chanson. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Il voulait continuer d'écrire. Et il continuerait tant que la chanson ne serait pas un chef-d'œuvre.

Rien n'était plus important à ses yeux.

Un mois plus tard

Depuis que Rin et Len avaient débuté leur projet, plus d'un mois avait passé. Cette fois, Len commençait vraiment à ressentir cette émotion, si spécifique à ces chansons ayant marqué l'histoire. Lorsqu'il lut pour la première fois le texte fini, il eut presque envie de pleurer. Enfin il était achevé ! Depuis le début du projet, presque chaque seconde de sa misérable existence y avait été consacrée. Depuis, Hachi était venu deux ou trois fois à la maison, et Akemi un peu plus régulièrement. Si la mère des jumeaux ne savait pas à propos du projet, le Président, lui, était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, mais il attendrait que Rin et Len postent leur chanson pour leur envoyer un mail de menace avec son alias, THE DARK PRESIDENT.

Mais pour Rin et Len, l'heure était enfin venue. Ils allaient chanter et étaient plus stressés que jamais. Len savait son texte par cœur et l'avait récité tellement de fois qu'il aurait pu le chanter à l'envers. Quant à Rin, elle était très motivée également. Les jumeaux étaient seuls chez eux, aucun risque qu'ils soient dérangés. Leur caméra était placée dans un angle excellent et leurs vêtements étaient parfaits. Le titre de la chanson était _World is fucking bad._ Les paroles étaient très osées, mais les jumeaux avaient décidé d'assumer complètement leurs revendications et d'écrire un texte qui dirait toute la vérité. Len, lui, en était très satisfait. Rin avait suivi ses choix sans se rendre compte de rien. Ce n'était pas très honnête de sa part, mais il était prêt à se donner à fond sur sa chanson. Les trois minutes qui suivraient seraient sans aucun doute très intenses.

Len souffla un coup, s'empara de sa guitare posée dans un coin de la pièce, et fonça allumer la caméra, avant de se poser devant et de se mettre à jouer intensément. Après quelques secondes d'un magnifique riff, Rin prit la parole et chanta le premier couplet. Len en fut très étonné. Il trouvait que sa sœur était absolument à fond dans le texte, alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas écrit ! Ses émotions étaient parfaitement en accord avec les paroles. Lorsque Rin eut fini, son jumeau enchaîna sur le deuxième couplet. Lorsqu'il se mit à chanter, son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite. Il était totalement intégré dans l'univers de sa chanson. Plus rien autour de lui n'avait d'importance. Seule sa performance comptait. Même lui, qui avait d'habitude une opinion peu exceptionnelle de lui, sentait qu'il chantait merveilleusement bien ! Lorsqu'il eut fini son couplet, lui et sa sœur chantèrent le refrain en chœur. Le résultat était très harmonieux et les voix des jumeaux étaient parfaitement synchronisées. Ensuite, ils se relayèrent pour les deux couplets suivants et terminèrent par chanter le refrain ensemble deux fois d'affilée, et ce fut Len qui ferma la chanson par son riff de guitare. Le résultat final était exceptionnel. Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, Len était euphorique. Il alla éteindre la caméra et se mit à crier de joie. Rin remarqua vite que son frère était joyeux, et elle était très heureuse de cela. Son projet avait marché à merveille. Len n'était peut-être pas totalement sur pied, mais en tout cas, on constatait une nette amélioration. IL recommençait enfin à positiver.

-C'est l'heure de la poster sur notre chaîne YouTube, déclara Len. D'ici quelques heures, on aura le verdict d'Internet concernant notre chanson. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aura pas d'entre deux : Soit on fera le méga buzz du mois, soit on passera complètement inaperçus. Et mon instinct me trompe rarement.

-On verra bien, répondit Rin. Allez, Let's go !

Len alluma son PC, se connecta à sa chaîne, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de problème sur la vidéo, et finalement, appuya sur le bouton : Poster la vidéo. Enfin, des millions de gens allaient avoir accès à son travail. Enfin ! Il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Son rêve était finalement devenu réalité. Et l'avenir savait si oui ou non, les jumeaux Kagamine allaient devenir célèbres.

A présent, Len n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Avouer sa dépression à sa sœur jumelle. Ce serait sans doute très difficile, mais une fois que ce serait fait, Len pourrait enfin être serein et ne plus se soucier de rien. Ce serait un pas de plus vers la liberté.

0000

Le Président retint un cri de colère en voyant la vidéo postée par Rin et Len sur YouTube. Non seulement, la musique était excellente, mais surtout, elle risquait sans aucun doute de faire le buzz. Lorsqu'il écouta la chanson, elle avait déjà plus de dix mille vues, il était bien trop tard pour tenter d'agir. Le Président avait pris sa décision. Il allait agir, et brusquer un peu les enfants. Il devait leur faire savoir qu'il existait. Que partout où ils iraient, son ombre continuerait de les épier. Qu'ils n'auraient plus le droit de se reposer. En d'autres termes, Len, en postant sa vidéo, avait involontairement déclenché une guerre interne au sein de la famille Kagamine.

Le Président serait le premier à agir lors de cette guerre qui venait d'éclater. Il avait toujours eu trois coups d'avance dans tous les domaines, et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Il était un maître dans l'art de la planification d'absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Il était invincible, un maître absolu dans son jeu.

Author's note : Après cinq chapitres de cette histoire, j'ai eu envie de vous mettre une petite note pour faire un point. Premièrement, je sais à peu près où je vais avec cette histoire, ce n'était pas le cas au début. Si tout se passe bien et que je n'ai pas la flemme, il y aura au moins douze chapitres qui constitueront un arc complet, nous sommes donc presque à la moitié ! Len et Rin vont traverser beaucoup d'épreuves dans la suite de l'histoire, et Kaito sera peut-être présent plus souvent. Autre info : si ça vous intéresse, dans cette fanfic, les jumeaux ont le même look que dans la chanson _Bring it On_ de Giga-P.

Encore une fois, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais n'hésitez surtout pas à poster des commentaires ! Je prends un plaisir fou à écrire chaque chapitre, mais ce serait vraiment sympa des lecteurs (si vous existez, faites-le moi savoir, je répondrai) de m'indiquer ce qu'ils pensent de cette histoire.


	6. La menace du président

Chapitre 6 : La menace du Président

Un destin funeste allait bientôt frapper violemment les jumeaux Kagamine, mais pour le moment, ils étaient euphoriques. Leur chanson avait fait plus de 50 000 vues en à peine douze heures. Il y avait des centaines de commentaires, et la plupart étaient très positifs, soulignant la qualité du texte ou encore le merveilleux riff de guitare de Len. Rin et Len répondirent à la plupart des commentaires, les remerciant de leur accueil chaleureux. Et pour les quelques commentaires négatifs, Len se contenta de les bannir.

Soudain, Len eut une idée. Si lui et Rin écrivaient plus de chansons ? Cette expérience s'était révélée très enrichissante, et Len avait vraiment envie de la renouveler. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de travailler avec sa sœur. Mais d'abord, il devait lui dire la vérité concernant son état psychologique. C'était le dernier poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. C'était sans aucun doute la clé du bonheur. Mais il décida de patienter encore un peu. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le faire.

Il décida d'ouvrir sa boîte mail-histoire de vérifier si un hypothétique fan ne lui avait pas envoyé quelque chose- et ce qu'il vit alors le choqua. Un mail, d'un certain Dark President. Avec pour objet : Arrêtez de chanter. Furieux, Len ouvrit le mail. Le texte était plutôt long, pour un simple mail. Il le lit d'abord à voix basse :

Chers jumeaux Kagamine,

Inutile de vous dire qui je suis. Je ne suis qu'une ombre, un fantôme, une illusion, un homme parmi tant d'autres. On m'appelle le Dark President. Je suis le chef incontesté d'un groupe très puissant, inutile donc de vous dire que si vous ne suivez pas mes conseils à la lettre, vous signez votre arrêt de mort. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai trouvé votre adresse mail. Dites-vous simplement que j'ai de très bons contacts. Je vous interdis de parler de ce mail à qui que ce soit. Nous savons qui vous êtes, nous savons où vous vivez, et vous ne voudriez pas perdre des êtres chers, pas vrai ?

Je vous envoie ce court mail pour vous demander d'arrêter de chanter de manière immédiate, et vous ordonne d'ailleurs de supprimer votre vidéo. Vous êtes en train de gagner une influence considérable au Japon grâce à cette chanson, et je tiens à ce que la mienne ne soit pas réduite par votre faute. Votre texte y est également pour quelque chose. Vous y critiquez une société grâce à laquelle j'ai construit mon organisation. Une société qui vous a tout pris, mais qui m'a tout donné. Ce système est certes totalement pourri de l'intérieur, mais il m'a permis d'atteindre le sommet et de me hisser parmi les hommes les plus puissants du Japon. Mon pouvoir est tout bonnement incontestable. Vous seuls avez osé vous en prendre à mon empire. Ce pourquoi, je vous demande de supprimer votre chanson.

Nul autre homme que moi n'a le droit de disposer de pouvoir dans la région dans laquelle nous vivons. Effectivement, j'agis dans la région où vous vivez et allez au lycée chaque jour. Si vous n'obéissez pas, vous reconnaissez me déclarer la guerre, à moi et à mon syndicat. Et je pense ne pas me tromper si je vous dis que vous voulez éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec un groupe tel que le mien.

J'agis et agirai toujours dans l'ombre, et en toute impunité. Sachez que je suis invincible et que quoi que vous fassiez contre moi, cela n'aboutira jamais. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance face à un homme tel que moi, le Président des Ténèbres. Tous ceux qui en ont tenté l'expérience ont péri dans d'atroces souffrances. Leurs proches ne les ont jamais retrouvés. Si vous décidez de me combattre, vous ne serez qu'un exemple de plus contre mes opposants. Je garderai vos cadavres accrochés à un mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils puent la mort, et alors, je les réduirai en lambeaux. Et nul ne connaîtra jamais le triste sort que vous avez subi. L'histoire elle-même effacera vos noms, ne se souvenant même pas que vous avez un jour existé. Vous êtes de vulgaires insectes sur mon chemin, rien de plus. Des insectes que je n'hésiterai pas à écraser pour avancer. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Gloire à moi-même et à mon organisation.

Cordialement,

The Dark President.

Après avoir fini de lire le mail, Len hurla de terreur. Cette menace venait de lui retirer toute la joie qu'il avait accumulée depuis que sa chanson était en ligne. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Len se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Inquiète, sa sœur jumelle lui demanda ce qui se passait. Len lui montra le mail, et elle le lit à son tour, horrifiée également. Cet homme, le Président des Ténèbres, était le mal incarné. Sa volonté semblait incontestable. Après tant d'efforts, comment une chose aussi horrible pouvait-elle se produire ? Len mit un violent coup de pied dans un mur de la pièce pour se défouler. Il était particulièrement énervé. Mais il avait pris une décision. Se dresser contre le Président. De quel droit cet homme pouvait-il retirer à Len ce qui, pendant plus d'un mois, lui avait fourni une raison de vivre ? Ce dans quoi il avait mis toute son âme pendant ces dernières semaines, ce à quoi il s'était consacré jour et nuit ? Il ne pouvait pas tolérer un acte aussi diabolique. Personne n'avait le droit de ruiner son existence, et il était prêt à combattre pour empêcher ce fameux « Dark President » de le faire souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rin d'un ton inquiet.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit son frère d'un ton grave. En tout cas, j'ai pris une décision. Que tu me suives ou pas, j'affronterai cet homme de toute mon âme, et j'y laisserai la vie s'il le faut. Ce salopard…Il se prend pour qui ? Ça y est, monsieur est parrain d'un groupe criminel, alors il se croit tout permis ? Non mais putain… Je te jure que s'il se retrouve en face de moi un jour ou l'autre, je lui éclate la gueule, à ce fils de pute !

-Tu as vraiment l'air déterminé, commenta Rin. En tout cas, je te suis. On n'a jamais rien fait l'un sans l'autre depuis qu'on est petits. Pas question qu'on se sépare. Si tu venais à mourir, je mourrais aussi. Compris ? Quoi que tu fasses, tu auras mon soutien, ne t'inquiète pas, Len-chan !

-Merci, murmura Len. A présent, on doit trouver une solution. Il est clair qu'on ne va pas supprimer notre chanson. A mon avis, il nous a indirectement posés un ultimatum. Si dans les vingt-quatre heures, on ne l'a pas enlevée de YouTube, il prendra ça comme une déclaration de guerre et nous enverra sans doute un second mail pour nous indiquer ce qui va se passer ensuite. A ce moment-là, il va sans doute lancer des assassins professionnels à notre poursuite. Ces gars-là, ils sont pleins de ressources. Aucun doute qu'il a tout planifié, de A à Z. Il pense avoir trois coups d'avance, il fait le fier, mais on va lui montrer à qui il a affaire !

Rin sourit. Elle ne savait pas que son frère était capable de se montrer aussi sûr de lui. D'habitude, il était très renfermé, et nul doute qu'avant la chanson, il aurait gentiment accepté les ordres du Président pour que l'incident n'aille pas plus loin. Mais là, la volonté de Len avait atteint son paroxysme. Elle brûlait intensément et n'attendait que d'être confrontée à celle du maléfique Président des Ténèbres, pour voir laquelle était la plus ardente .

Or, tous deux ignoraient un élément crucial : l'identité du Dark President. Ils ne savaient pas que derrière cet alias se cachait leur père, Hachi Kagamine, chef d'entreprise…Et gangster secrètement. Hachi était sûr de lui et cette fois-ci, il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de ses enfants une bonne fois pour toutes, ce pourquoi il les avait menacés de mort. Il avait hâte de voir leur réaction. Confrontés à une situation d'urgence, comment réagiraient-ils ? S'ils acceptaient bel et bien de détruire toute trace de leur chanson, Hachi leur révèlerait la vérité et pourrait éventuellement leur transmettre la tête du gang. En revanche, s'ils refusaient…Hachi les tuerait. C'était une décision radicale, mais après réflexion, il avait accepté d'être impitoyable et impartial, comme doit l'être tout bon Président.

Il rendrait la justice lui-même. Et à la fin, quoi qu'il arrive, il sortirait vainqueur. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible. Son organisation avait toujours triomphé, et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception. Hachi était prêt à ce scénario. Il savait à quel point Rin et Len étaient des adolescents rebelles, et qu'ils pouvaient se montrer très déterminés pour une cause qui leur tenait réellement à cœur. Ce qui devait être le cas de cette chanson, vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé dessus.

Sous cette pression monstrueuse, qui des jumeaux ou du Président serait le gagnant de ce violent affrontement ? Qui aurait la détermination la plus éclatante ?

Author's note : Nous sommes donc à la moitié du premier arc hypothétique de cette fanfiction. Je ne savais pas que je posterais autant de chapitres lorsque je l'ai commencée. Il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite. J'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire cette histoire.

Excusez-moi du retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre, d'autant qu'il est écrit depuis vraiment longtemps. J'irai au bout de ce projet car il me tient beaucoup à coeur.


	7. La fuite des jumeaux

Chapitre 7 : La fuite des jumeaux

Note : Apparemment il y a quelqu'un qui suit cette histoire. Je te remercie beaucoup de ce commentaire que je n'espérais plus depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, ça m'a donné envie de reprendre, d'autant plus que je connais la fin de mon histoire. Seul problème : Mon état d'esprit a changé depuis les six premiers chapitres et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir conserver le ton original de l'histoire, il risque d'y avoir une fracture entre les deux moitiés, ce pourquoi j'avais abandonné l'écriture de cette fanfiction. N'hésite pas une nouvelle fois à dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre pour que je puisse enfin finir cette fanfic. Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 7, le douzième sera normalement le dernier.

Len et Rin étaient encore sous le choc du terrifiant mail du Président. Leur décision était prise : Ils allaient se dresser contre cet inconnu maléfique qui avait décidé de leur barrer la route pour une raison mystérieuse. Mais pour commencer, ils devaient s'assurer de leur propre sécurité. Cet homme avait déclaré savoir qui ils étaient et où ils habitaient. Si cela s'avérait vrai, les jumeaux devraient très rapidement trouver une solution pour s'en sortir, au risque de mourir s'ils échouaient…

-Pour le moment, ce type a trois coups d'avance, expliqua Len. On va donc devoir battre en retraite et préparer notre plan de notre côté, sans quoi il va très vite se débarrasser de nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Rin d'un ton inquiet.

-Nous devons fuir de la ville, déclara Len d'un ton grave, peut-être même du Japon. Cette région est sans doute infestée par les hommes du Président, ce qui explique pourquoi il est si sûr de pouvoir facilement nous retrouver. C'est un homme de la mafia, il doit avoir beaucoup de contacts.

-Fuir ? Mais quand ? S'étonna Rin.

-Le plus rapidement possible. On devra être armés au cas où ses espions finissent par nous retrouver quand même. On ne peut faire confiance à personne, n'importe qui est potentiellement corrompu par l'ennemi. N'importe qui.

-Tu… tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

-Oui, Rin. Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je retrouverai cet homme et je le tuerai, même si ça fait de moi un criminel. Mais comme dans une partie d'échecs, il faut savoir reculer pour préparer une meilleure contre-attaque, et c'est ce qu'on va faire pour le moment.

-C'est d'accord, accepta finalement Rin.

Sans un mot, Len s'empara d'un sac à dos dans lequel il rangea quelques objets importants : Son précieux PC qui contenait toujours le texte de la chanson, le couteau qu'il avait laissé dans le sac la dernière fois qu'il était allé en cours, son porte-monnaie qui contenait un peu d'argent ainsi que sa carte d'identité, et enfin son téléphone qui pourrait lui permettre de contacter n'importe qui en cas de besoin. Rin fit de même et courut dans la cuisine pour y récupérer le plus long couteau dont la famille disposait.

Len décida de ne pas informer son ami Kaito de cette fugue. Cette histoire ne le concernait pas et il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Il se demanderait sans doute où étaient passés les jumeaux, mais pour Len, la sécurité de son ami passait avant tout le reste. En s'exposant pour la première fois à la mort, Len commençait à en comprendre les enjeux et tout ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer, ce dont on ne peut pas se rendre compte lorsqu'on a de ce concept qu'une vague idée. Les délinquants qui l'avaient agressé ne l'auraient pas tué, sans doute. Cette fois-ci, Len ressentait un véritable danger venant de cet homme dont il ne connaissait que le pseudonyme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient enfin prêts à quitter définitivement cette maison dans laquelle ils n'étaient plus certains de pouvoir survivre. Sûr de lui, Len ouvrit la porte et sortit du bâtiment, bientôt suivi par sa jumelle qui lui fit signe de fermer cette porte pour de bon. Len s'exécuta, et les deux adolescents se mirent à courir à toute vitesse dans une direction choisie au hasard, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit morbide, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne totalement invisible. Cette maison était enfin derrière eux...

Dehors, il faisait froid et il pleuvait, et les jumeaux n'avaient pas de parapluie, ni de manteau pour se couvrir. Ils étaient partis si vite qu'ils en avaient totalement oublié le nécessaire pour survivre dehors. A présent livrés à eux-mêmes dans une ville hostile ou n'importe qui pouvait potentiellement les éliminer, ils étaient totalement désorientés et n'avaient aucune idée d'où aller. Le plus loin possible, sans doute, mais ce n'était pas très précis. Où aller ? Cette question essentielle venait seulement de leur traverser l'esprit, maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Rin se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure ? Pourquoi devaient-ils abandonner le confort de leur vie d'avant et devenir des SDF ? Elle n'avait pas la force de supporter un changement aussi brutal et soudain dans sa vie. Elle commençait à perdre son habituel optimisme qui avait tant de fois aidé son frère, qui lui, restait calme. Il était devenu beaucoup plus mature grâce à sa chanson, et à présent c'était à lui de rassurer sa sœur concernant leur avenir.

-T'inquiète pas, murmura Len. On va s'en sortir. Quand cet enfoiré sera mort, on pourra revenir à la maison.

-On…est…perdus…On…sait…pas…où…on…est…

-On retrouvera notre chemin, j'en suis certain, affirma Len avec un sourire réconfortant. Au bout de la route, je vois l'espoir, je vois la réussite, le triomphe, la joie. J'ai un bon pressentiment. Le sort nous sera favorable.

Rin finit par se calmer et les jumeaux continuèrent de marcher au hasard à travers la ville. Toutes les rues se ressemblaient et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils n'étaient pas revenus sur leur pas à un moment donné, ou encore s'ils s'étaient mis à tourner en rond. Mais une chose était certaine, leur maison était très loin derrière eux.

_On ne sait même pas où on va dormir ce soir_, remarqua Len. _Ni même ce qu'on va manger, ou même _si_ on va manger. Notre sort est à présent uniquement entre nos mains, et on va devoir se battre simplement pour survivre.  
_

Len ne répéta pas à sa sœur ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il devait lui prouver que tout allait bien, alors lui rappeler qu'ils ne savaient pas où dormir, et qu'ils étaient théoriquement des SDF, n'allait pas vraiment aider. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà vingt-et-une heures. Puis il observa le ciel et remarqua qu'il faisait effectivement bientôt nuit. S'il ne trouvait pas un foyer rapidement, lui et sa sœur seraient condamnés à dormir dehors, exposés à tous les dangers de la rue ne surgissant que la nuit. Des individus mal intentionnés pourraient les kidnapper ou encore les tuer. Il fallait faire vite.

Len remarqua bientôt un bâtiment encore parfaitement illuminé malgré l'heure. Il lit le panneau qui indiquait que cet endroit s'appelait HÔTEL GAKUPO. Peut-être qu'il avait dans son porte-monnaie de quoi payer une nuit à l'hôtel ? Sans doute pas. Len décida de prendre le risque, et entra avant de guider sa sœur dans le bâtiment. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Peut-être que Len aurait assez d'argent sur lui, ou que le gérant serait assez gentil pour les laisser dormir ici sans payer ? Non, cette solution n'était pas envisageable. Mais il fallait tenter le coup.

Immédiatement, un homme aux longs cheveux violets s'approcha pour les accueillir. Il devait être très attaché aux traditions japonaises car il portait un kimono. Etrange, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas plus de vingt ans.

-Bienvenue à vous, déclara l'homme, je m'appelle Gakupo et je suis le patron de cet hôtel qui porte mon nom. Combien de temps souhaitez-vous passer ici ?

Len recula par réflexe. Cet homme, Gakupo, était potentiellement un espion à la solde du président qui se faisait passer pour le patron de l'hôtel ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. A chaque seconde, Rin et Len pouvaient risquer la mort, ce pourquoi ils devaient être extrêmement prudents.

-Une nuit, ce serait déjà bien, répondit Len. Pour nous deux, une chambre avec deux lits séparés. Ce serait pour quel prix ?

-Oh, il n'y a pas de prix pour mes chambres, répondit Gakupo. J'ai une manière très spéciale d'accueillir les nouveaux venus. Si vous respectez certains critères, vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez à votre disposition sans dépenser le moindre centime.

-Je suis intéressé, déclara immédiatement Len. Ce seraient quoi, ces conditions ?

Gakupo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il brandit un long objet métallique qui était caché par un fourreau dans les pis de son kimono. Il s'agissait d'un katana, une arme employée des siècles auparavant par les ninjas et les samouraïs. Inquiet, Len recula une nouvelle fois et se mit devant Rin pour la protéger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Gakupo. Je ne vais pas vous tuer, sache qu'entre mes mains, cette arme n'a jamais pris aucune vie. Elle appartient à ma famille depuis très longtemps et je ne compte pas la souiller par un meurtre.

-Ça sert à quoi, alors ?

-J'en possède également un deuxième, continua Gakupo sans répondre à la question. Si l'un de vous me bat en duel, je vous accepterai dans mon hôtel. Sinon, vous êtes dehors. Pigé ? Je procède comme ça depuis que je suis en charge de l'hôtel. Et je ne ferai pas d'exception.

-J'accepte ce défi, répondit Len.

Note : Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais il sert principalement à relancer l'histoire. L'intégration de Gakupo était prévue depuis le début (bien que je n'écoute pas ses chansons, j'adore son chara-design qui en plus a été dessiné par l'auteur de Berserk donc je voulais absolument l'ajouter). La qualité de l'écriture a sans doute diminué également car j'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement.


	8. Un duel au sabre : Len contre Gakupo

Chapitre 8 : Un duel au sabre- Len contre Gakupo

Note (puisque je ne peux pas répondre directement) :_Maggy Kagamine_, merci encore de ton commentaire et de ton soutien, ça me rend vraiment heureux de savoir ça ! J'avais aussi abandonné partiellement à cause de l'absence de commentaires, j'avais l'impression de me donner pour rien car cette fanfic représente pour moi l'apogée de mon style d'écriture. (Même si la qualité a peut-être un peu diminué entre les chap. 6 et 7, préviens-moi si c'est le cas). En plus, je n'ai pas écouté beaucoup de VOCALOID ces derniers temps mais je vais sans doute m'y remettre grâce à cette histoire.

-Tu acceptes mon défi ? Répéta Gakupo. Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de quelqu'un qui ose entrer dans mon hôtel. Ce terrain est sacré pour moi, c'est un honneur que je te fais en t'y défiant en duel !

Len serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais manié un sabre de sa vie et d'un seul coup, un homme le défiait en duel, et même s'il n'allait pas mourir, il se retrouverait dehors en cas de défaite. Il avait donc intérêt à gagner ce duel, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas dormir dehors, dans le froid !

-Oui, confirma Len d'un ton sérieux. Je suis parfaitement sûr de moi.

-Bien, conclut Gakupo. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, tous les deux, j'ai une salle spéciale pour mes duels qui se trouve au premier étage de l'hôtel. C'est aussi là que se trouve mon deuxième sabre. Montre t'en digne, jeune homme, et tâche de ne pas me décevoir. Je n'ai eu aucun adversaire intéressant depuis plusieurs semaines, je commence à vraiment me lasser.

Len ne répondit pas. Lui et sa sœur se contentèrent de suivre le patron à l'allure de samouraï jusqu'au premier étage, dans la « salle des duels ». A l'étage, Gakupo leur désigna la salle et ils y entrèrent sans un mot. C'était une pièce hors du temps, inspirée des maisons traditionnelles japonaises. Au fond de la salle, un sabre identique à celui de Gakupo était posé sur le sol. Le patron fit signe à Len d'aller le chercher et ce dernier obéit. L'arme était assez lourde et parfaitement aiguisée.

-Essaie de t'en servir, avant que le duel ne commence, suggéra Gakupo. Puis il recula par sécurité et fit signe à Rin de faire de même.

Len déplaça lentement la lame dans différentes directions. Entre ses mains, le sabre lui semblait très puissant, largement assez pour ôter la vie. C'était un objet destructeur qui était placé entre ses mains, une arme terrifiante dont il devait assumer la responsabilité. En serait-il capable ? Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Chacun de ses gestes allait peut-être avoir de graves conséquences. Et même s'il ne comptait pas tuer son adversaire, et que ce dernier ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention non plus, l'un d'eux pourrait être tué par accident, sur un mauvais geste, une erreur, un déplacement mal calculé, un coup trop puissant.

-Alors ? S'écria Gakupo. On a du mal à le réaliser, quand on le tient dans la main pour la première fois ?

Len ne répondit toujours pas, mais au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement que cet homme avait raison. Le duel n'avait même pas encore commencé et Len était déjà particulièrement angoissé.

-Len ! Cria soudainement Rin. T'as intérêt à gagner !

-T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr de remporter la victoire, répondit Len d'un ton assuré qui dissimulait en réalité une profonde terreur.

-Je t'explique les règles. Le combat se déroule normalement, mais au lieu de tuer, il faut simplement toucher trois fois l'adversaire avec sa lame. On a le droit de blesser son adversaire mais pas de trancher quoi que ce soit. Donc n'essaie pas de m'amputer car ce sera considéré comme de la triche et cela fera de moi le gagnant.

-Le duel va pouvoir commencer, reprit calmement le patron. Sache que nous devons nous respecter en tant qu'adversaires. Par conséquent, je vais poser mon sabre et tu vas faire de même pour que nous puissions se saluer.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi et respecte les traditions. Ce serait offenser son adversaire que de ne pas le saluer au début.

Len soupira, posa le sabre et salua silencieusement Gakupo, qui fit de même. Enfin, Len récupéra l'arme et se prépara à attaquer.

-En garde ! S'écria Gakupo. On ne commence pas le duel comme ça, voyons ! Mets-toi dans la même position que moi et prépare-toi à riposter lorsque le combat sera déclaré ouvert.

-Toi, là, continua-t-il, à l'adresse de Rin. Tu annonceras le début du duel. De cinq à zéro, tu diras « Hajime » au moment de commencer. Compris ?

Len se plaça dans la position que lui avait indiquée le patron, tandis que Rin commença le compte à rebours. Dans quelques instants, ces deux hommes allaient s'affronter dans un duel palpitant à l'issue duquel Len pourrait peut-être séjourner à l'hôtel…

-Hajime ! S'écria Rin.

Aussitôt, Len bondit vers Gakupo en pointant sa lame vers lui, mais le patron bloqua le coup sans difficulté avec la sienne. Len était rapide et vif, mais Gakupo avait de l'expertise et pouvait facilement repérer les failles du style de combat adverse. Pour lui, ce serait sans doute un jeu d'enfant.

Len courut à toute vitesse derrière son adversaire pour tenter de lui toucher le dos, mais Gakupo le remarqua très rapidement, se protégea et tenta par la même occasion lui-même une attaque sur le bras de Len, qui qui ne put esquiver ce coup dynamique et fut égratigné au niveau du coude, donnant ainsi un point à l'homme à l'allure de samouraï.

Furieux, et sans réfléchir, Len tenta une nouvelle attaque en criant, mais Gakupo la bloqua et les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent. Len continua sa charge désespérée mais Gakupo empêchait à chaque fois la lame ennemie de traverser sa défense.

-Je pensais que tu serais plus talentueux que ça, se moqua Gakupo d'un ton toujours aussi calme. J'ai déjà marqué un point, donc si tu commets encore deux erreurs, j'aurai gagné.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, cria Len, essoufflé. Soudainement, il fondit sur son adversaire et tenta d'attaquer dans tous les sens, priant intérieurement pour que Gakupo laisse sans défense une partie de son corps que Len puisse alors toucher. Mais Gakupo était un homme qui avait sans doute eu des années pour perfectionner son art, tandis que Len maniait cette arme pour la première fois.

-Je n'ai pas encore attaqué, rappela Gakupo. A mon tour !

Aussitôt, il courut vers Len, si vite que ce dernier eut l'impression que le samouraï s'était téléporté, et le toucha une nouvelle fois au bras droit. La marque laissée sur le bras de Len symbolisait le deuxième point de Gakupo.

-Tu n'as plus droit à l'erreur, annonça Gakupo. Une de plus et c'est perdu. Si au fond de toi, tu ne crois pas en ta propre victoire, c'est perdu d'avance, petit !

Rin, quant à elle, ne disait pas un mot mais s'inquiétait vraiment de l'issue du duel. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que son frère triomphe du samouraï. Elle qui l'avait aidé dans les moments difficiles, ne pouvait à présent plus rien pour lui, si ce n'est d'espérer qu'il gagne.

_Notre écart de niveau est si grand ? _Pensa Len._ J'ai relevé le défi car je croyais avoir une chance, aussi minime soit-elle…Je croyais pouvoir gagner, mais la réalité est souvent plus cruelle, et a tendance à trahir nos espoirs…C'est ce qui m'a rendu dépressif au fil du temps. Perdre ce duel reviendrait à me laisser abattre par la dépression. Et il n'est pas question que je laisse cette saloperie me consumer._

Les larmes aux yeux, Len chargea vers Gakupo et sauta sans réfléchir, ce qui surprit le samouraï. Len poussa un cri de guerre et lorsqu'il retomba vers le sol, il parvint à toucher Gakupo à l'épaule, lui donnant ainsi un point !

-Tu m'as eu par surprise, déclara le patron avec un sourire léger. Mais ne compte pas sur ce moment d'inattention de ma part pour se reproduire encore deux fois de suite après ça, et ce, sans que j'aie eu le temps de te toucher. Cela relèverait du miracle.

_Je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner…_

-Et bien, qu'attends tu pour attaquer de nouveau ? Je te laisse le prochain tour, histoire de mettre un peu de piment dans ce combat ennuyeux et mou !

_Je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner…_

-Si tu ne m'attaques pas dans les dix secondes, c'est moi qui le ferai et à ce moment-là, tu risqueras de perdre. Allez, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée…

-Je gagnerai ce putain de combat ! Hurla Len. JE sacrifierai ma vie s'il le faut, mais je gagnerai ce combat ! J'ai la volonté de gagner au fond de moi, nul ne pourra m'arrêter ! Pigé, le samouraï ?

Immédiatement, et avec un cri, Len courut vers son ennemi et l'attaqua si vite que son adversaire, bien que très habile, peina à stopper cette rafale de coups désespérés de Len car ce dernier, enragé, était devenu totalement imprévisible. Instinctivement, il envoyait de violents coups sans se rendre compte des conséquences, comme si son cerveau s'était éteint. Len, sans s'en rendre compte, était devenu vraiment dangereux aux yeux de son adversaire. Celui-ci avait perdu son habituel air calme et assuré et semblait avoir l'air de s'inquiéter, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

Ensuite, le blond plongea instinctivement vers le sol et parvint à toucher son adversaire à la cheville, et mit tant de force dans son coup que celle-ci se mit à saigner. Gakupo, lui, avait mis de très faibles coups pour toucher Len et ne l'avait donc que simplement égratigné, mais Len allait se montrer violent et sans pitié car il souhaitait gagner coûte que coûte. Il y mettait toute sa détermination et son courage étant donnés les enjeux considérables de ce combat.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé, _pensa Rin. _Avant, il était instable et c'était toujours à moi de venir à sa rescousse. Maintenant, il se débrouille tout seul et remarque à peine que je suis là. Il deviendra un homme remarquable._

Gakupo, lui non plus, n'avait à présent plus droit à l'erreur. Le prochain qui toucherait serait le vainqueur de ce terrible affrontement dans lequel Len faisait brûler sa détermination de toutes ses forces.

-L'assaut final ! Hurla Len. Ce dernier coup te touchera et je gagnerai ce duel !

Déstabilisé par sa blessure à la cheville, Gakupo se releva avec peine, et sa vitesse diminua fortement lorsqu'il tenta de bloquer le prochain coup de Len, qui lui, était empli de rage et d'assurance. Gakupo commençait à vraiment être intrigué par ce garçon. Certes, il n'avait aucun talent au sabre, mais il se donnait au maximum pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur. Gakupo admirait grandement les individus de ce genre. C'était ce qu'il rêvait de devenir. Un homme qui n'arrêterait jamais de se battre même au seuil de la mort, pour défendre ses convictions. Il était profondément ému par la volonté de Len… Au moment où il comprit ça, il sut qu'il avait perdu le combat et que Len pourrait marquer le troisième point. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même, la clé de la victoire était d'y croire soi-même, et Len avait parfaitement respecté ce critère. Gakupo était de nouveau calme et apaisé. Il n'éprouvait aucune rancœur car il savait que la victoire de Len serait méritée.

-J'ai…Touché…J'ai gagné ! S'écria une voix familière derrière lui.

C'était la voix de Len. Gakupo n'avait même pas remarqué l'instant où Len avait porté le troisième coup, marquant ainsi sa victoire. Le duel touchait à sa fin et Len Kagamine venait de le remporter !

-Enfin ! Continua Len.

-C'est la chance du débutant, souffla Gakupo avec un léger sourire. Hé ben, on ne peut pas dire que tu y es allé de main morte. Tu m'as blessé à la cheville alors que je t'ai fait de simples égratignures. Mais cette victoire est amplement méritée …

Len ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était dans les bras de sa sœur pour célébrer sa victoire. IL était déjà tard, et les jumeaux savaient enfin où dormir en sécurité. Théoriquement, Gakupo pouvait tout aussi bien être un agent du Président sous couverture. Mais il dégageait une aura de gentillesse et de bienveillance qui écrasait totalement cette théorie. Les jumeaux faisaient parfaitement confiance à cet homme ressemblant à un samouraï.

-Comme promis, vous pourrez dormir dans mon hôtel sans verser un centime, déclara Gakupo. Vous aurez tout à disposition gratuitement.

-Merci beaucoup, Gakupo-san, s'écria joyeusement Len. Vous êtes un type génial !

-Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, expliqua Gakupo.

Il guida les jumeaux dans une autre salle dans laquelle ils allaient pouvoir dormir. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse grâce à l'éclairage si spécifique de l'hôtel et il y avait tout ce dont les jumeaux pouvaient avoir besoin.

-Quand vous voudrez manger demain matin, vous viendrez me voir, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à disposition, ajouta Gakupo. Je vais vous laisser. Rappelez-moi vos noms ?

-Je m'appelle Kagamine Len, répondit ce dernier, et voici ma sœur jumelle Rin.

-Entendu. A demain, les jumeaux.

Aussitôt, Gakupo sortit de la chambre et les jumeaux se préparèrent à dormir. Il y avait bien deux lits séparés, comme ils l'avaient demandé (La situation aurait sans doute été extrêmement gênante si ça n'avait pas été le cas). Enfin, ils pouvaient dormir sereinement avant de préparer leur contre-attaque contre le terrible Président.

000000

-Boss, boss ! Les jumeaux, ils ne sont plus à la maison ! Ils se sont sauvés !

Assis à son bureau dans son quartier général, Hachi Kagamine venait de recevoir cette information d'un de ses employés. Cette action de la part de ses enfants était particulièrement imprévisible. Il venait de perdre un de ses trois coups d'avance, mais il comptait très vite le retrouver…

-Localisez-les, ordonna Hachi d'un ton froid, sans même lever le nez de son PC sur lequel il traitait actuellement un dossier important. Ils ne connaissent pas bien la ville, ils n'ont pas pu aller très loin. Je veux que mes meilleurs tueurs à gages soient sur le coup. Nous sommes en situation d'urgence.

-Entendu, boss, répondit l'employé avant de disparaître de la pièce pour transmettre l'information.

_Alors comme ça, ils ont refusé de détruire leur chanson ? _Pensa le Président. _Leur détermination est louable. Cela me touche presque. Je n'aurai donc pas le choix. Lorsque Len et Rin seront retrouvés, ils mourront. Tel est le prix que paieront tous ceux qui me défient._

Note de fin : J'ai absolument ADORE écrire ce chapitre. Les règles imposées par Gakupo sortent totalement de mon imagination puisque je ne sais pas comment marche un vrai duel, j'ai donc peut-être écrit de grosses bêtises. A la base, j'avais prévu que ce soit un match de kendo (il me semble que Gakupo est officiellement kendoka) mais je ne m'y connais pas du tout, et raconter un duel au sabre était vraiment palpitant. Etant donné que j'ai vu l'anime _Demon Slayer _récemment, ça m'a donné envie de raconter un combat au sabre ! L'esprit shonen est d'ailleurs très présent dans ce chapitre, avec les thématiques de la détermination et de la volonté qui y sont prépondérantes. Tous les commentaires sur ce chapitre seront les bienvenus ! Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs le plus long de toute l'histoire, à la fois pour m'excuser de ma longue absence et pour compenser le chapitre précédent qui était assez court.


	9. Le président passe à l'acte

Note : _Maggy Kagamine_, je mets encore une petite note au début du chapitre à ta review car je ne peux pas répondre directement. Merci encore de ton commentaire qui me fait super plaisir. J'aimerais d'ailleurs préciser quelque chose sur cette fanfic, même si je pense que ça se voit. Au début, ça devait être beaucoup plus centré slice-of-life et le seul enjeu de l'histoire était de remonter le moral de Len (j'avais même mis l'histoire en Hurt/Comfort), mais j'ai très vite tourné en rond avec ce thème alors que je voulais faire plus de chapitres. A partir du chapitre 3 avec l'introduction du président, l'histoire a pris une tournure très différente, passant plus en action/suspense. J'espère que cela correspond à ce que tu attendais de cette histoire. Au début, je ne savais pas du tout où aller. Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera que trois. Je veux prendre mon temps d'écrire cette fanfic car elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. D'ailleurs j'ai vu que tu avais aussi remarqué ma fanfic Pokémon, dont je suis effectivement un grand fan. J'avais de très bonnes idées pour cette histoire, j'étais vraiment confiant pour la faire durer sur beaucoup de chapitres, mais je ne pense pas la continuer car j'ai un peu laissé tomber même si j'avais un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires à publier. Je vais peut-être changer d'avis mais pour l'instant c'est vraiment pas sûr. Je me remets sérieusement à l'écriture de fanfictions grâce à Kagamine Story mais ensuite je pensais faire une fanfic sur Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, mon anime préféré. Sinon j'avais aussi d'autres idées de fanfictions complètement différentes sur les jumeaux Kagamine, inspirées de chansons spécifiques. Ou même une fanfiction sur Hatsune Miku, pourquoi pas ! J'avais précisé au début de Kagamine Story à quel point je l'apprécie ! Je préciserai peut-être mes différents projets à la fin du dernier chapitre ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la fin !

Chapitre 9 : Le Président passe à l'acte

Le dilemme moral de Hachi Kagamine n'était plus. Le destin des jumeaux était scellé définitivement : Ils allaient disparaître. Ils regretteraient d'avoir tenté de s'en prendre à l'invincible Président des Ténèbres. Personne n'était en mesure de le vaincre à son propre jeu. Et il n'éprouvait aucun remords quant à sa décision. Plusieurs assassins allaient se lancer, d'ici peu de temps, à la poursuite de Rin et Len. Quelques jours suffiraient sans doute pour les retrouver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…Oui, plus le temps passait, et plus le Président se rapprochait de son objectif !

Les jours passèrent. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les jumeaux séjournaient à l'hôtel Gakupo. Comme promis, ce dernier ne leur avait pas soutiré un seul centime et était très gentil avec eux. Il était même devenu leur ami à force de passer du temps avec eux. Il n'y avait que très peu de clients dans l'hôtel-logiquement, tous avaient défait Gakupo en duel, mais ce dernier affirmait ne jamais vraiment y aller à fond, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Len de se mettre à se moquer de l'homme à l'allure de samouraï en lui rappelant son nombre conséquent de défaites-et tout se passa bien pendant ce laps de temps.

Au bout d'une semaine, remarquant que les jumeaux n'avaient absolument pas de réserves, Gakupo commença à s'interroger. Auraient-ils fugué de chez eux, et oublié d'emporter l'essentiel dans la précipitation ? Et surtout, leur nom, Kagamine…Un homonyme parfait à celui du riche entrepreneur Hachi Kagamine (qui dissimulait son organisation criminelle derrière une entreprise spécialisée dans la haute technologie, mais évidemment Gakupo ne pouvait pas le savoir). Si Rin et Len s'avéraient être les enfants de Hachi, pourquoi avaient-ils bien pu fuguer ? Il y avait très clairement quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire, mais Gakupo décida finalement de ne pas pousser l'enquête plus loin.

Quant à Rin et Len, ils savaient que tôt ou tard, les hommes du Dark President allaient finir par les retrouver. Gakupo semblait être digne de confiance, il n'était donc pas possible qu'il s'agisse d'un espion- d'autant plus que s'il en était un, il aurait très largement eu le temps d'agir au cours de ce laps de temps-mais leur ennemi, en tant que parrain mafieux, avait forcément sous ses ordres un nombre conséquent d'assassins ou de chasseurs de primes. Et le Président avait dû très rapidement être informé de la fuite. Les assassins étaient donc déjà sur le coup, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et s'ils étaient perspicaces, ils iraient avant tout vérifier les hôtels un par un jusqu'à finalement retrouver les jumeaux…

D'après Len, il fallait avouer la vérité à Gakupo. Si un assassin attaquait l'hôtel à un moment ou à un autre, sa vie aussi serait en danger. Même si Gakupo était un combattant très puissant, que pourrait-il faire si une balle de pistolet lui transperçait le cerveau ? Il serait aussi impuissant que n'importe quel être humain face à ce type d'arme. Et il mourrait… Ce n'était pas ce que les jumeaux voulaient. Ils commencèrent alors à se préparer à dire au patron pourquoi ils étaient ici.

0000

Nouvel appel laissé sans réponse. Kaito commençait à réellement s'inquiéter de la disparition de Rin et Len. Le lycéen avait remarqué que les jumeaux ne venaient plus en cours, et ne donnaient pas non plus le moindre signe de vie. Très rapidement, en voulant leur rendre visite, il avait constaté avec stupeur qu'ils n'étaient plus chez eux. Aucune trace d'eux dans la maison, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne décrochait au téléphone. Cette situation était vraiment effrayante. Qu'avait-il pu leur arriver ?

_Ils sont où, à la fin ? _Pensa Kaito._ J'avais déjà remarqué que Len était bizarre, ces derniers temps, mais là, Rin a disparu elle aussi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Ont-ils fugué ? Ou pire, ont-ils été enlevés ? Le fait que Len ne décroche pas ne me rassure pas non plus. J'ai vraiment peur pour eux, et ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier…Misère… Je devrais prévenir quelqu'un…_

Kaito finit par prévenir la police de la disparition, qui fit remonter l'information jusqu'à leur père, Hachi Kagamine. Celui-ci, sous son alias du Président, était bien évidemment au courant de cela depuis des jours. Mais le sympathique directeur Kagamine fut forcé de donner l'impression d'être absolument abattu, et prêt à tout pour retrouver ses enfants-techniquement, c'était son but réel, mais il souhaitait les éliminer et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte…De plus, la fameuse chanson avait continué d'exploser sur YouTube, atteignant les 300 000 vues en à peine plus d'une semaine. Ce qui était un record pour des inconnus, sur la plateforme. Une gigantesque fan-base avait commencé à se former autour de cette unique vidéo des deux mystérieux jumeaux blonds, apparus si soudainement et disparus aussi rapidement. Peut-être qu'ils préparent une autre chanson encore meilleure ? Pensaient naïvement les fans. Ils étaient bien loin de connaître la vérité concernant ce que Rin et Len étaient en train de traverser…

Hachi attendait patiemment le jour où il mettrait enfin la main sur les enfants. Ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, il en était convaincu. Le destin agirait en sa faveur, car il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Deux mois plus tard

Etrangement, l'enquête de la police pour retrouver les jumeaux n'avançait que très lentement. Les hommes du président n'avaient rien trouvé non plus, comme si l'hôtel Gakupo leur était complètement invisible. Rin et Len préparaient patiemment le jour où ils pourraient partir à la recherche du président pour l'éliminer définitivement et mettre fin à cette histoire.

Mais cette période de bonheur à l'hôtel sous la protection de Gakupo devait bien s'achever à un moment ou à un autre. Un groupe composé de quatre snipers d'élite finit un jour par atteindre l'hôtel jusque-là si impénétrable, et décida de s'y rendre pour ses recherches, par simple précaution. Mais ce groupe allait faire une trouvaille plus qu'inattendue…

Les assassins pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, où Gakupo travaillait, assis à son bureau à l'accueil. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et l'un des hommes se mit à crier :

-Est-ce que vous avez des clients du nom de Kagamine ?

-Effectivement, répondit le samouraï sans réfléchir, car il était très absorbé par son travail.

Aussitôt, un des hommes se mit à crier : Où sont-ils ? Je vous préviens, j'ai pas toute la journée alors z'avez intérêt à très vite me les ramener, sinon, vous êtes mort ! Pigé ?

-Si vous voulez du mal aux jumeaux, c'est moi qui vous bute, répliqua Gakupo d'un ton sérieux. Aussitôt, il brandit son sabre, mais encore plus rapidement, il s'était fait mitrailler par l'un des tueurs à gages, et s'effondra au sol.

_C'est pas vrai…_Pensa Gakupo. _Je dois…Les prévenir…Bordel…Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça, c'est pas possible…_

-Ces balles ne te tueront pas, expliqua l'un des hommes. Mais tes réflexes sont largement assez diminués pour qu'on te tue si tu ne coopères pas. Où sont les jumeaux Kagamine ? Je te préviens, je ne me répèterai pas alors réponds à ma question si tu veux vivre !

-Je…ne…répondrai…jamais….Ma….fierté…m'en empêche…Je…les…protègerai…au…péril…de…

Ma…

Vie….

Quoi qu'il arrive !

Gakupo était un homme très attaché à ses convictions. Jamais il n'avait laissé un client se faire tuer. Il avait déjà risqué sa vie plus d'une fois et avait un sens de l'honneur à toute épreuve. Dans son enfance, il avait été abandonné par ses parents et élevé par son grand-père, un homme courageux qui lui avait transmis ses valeurs ainsi que son talent au maniement du katana. Au départ peu sérieux dans cette discipline, Gakupo s'était finalement juré de ne jamais trahir les principes de son grand-père, lorsque ce dernier avait fini par mourir à un âge très avancé. Dévasté, le samouraï avait mis très longtemps à faire le deuil de cet homme qui lui avait tout appris et croyait inconsciemment que respecter ses principes pourrait peut-être le faire revenir. Depuis, Gakupo était devenu un homme courageux, noble et profondément altruiste, comme son grand-père avant lui, qui l'avait recueilli ce jour-là, alors que tout était perdu… Son grand-père si fort qui l'avait défendu contre des ennemis lorsqu'il le fallait, s'était-il laissé abattre par les adversaires plus dangereux les uns que les autres ? Non ! Alors à son tour, Gakupo devait faire honneur à son défunt grand-père et se battre pour protéger les personnes à qui il tenait ! Il n'était pas trop tard pour se relever ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour combattre, Gakupo en était fermement convaincu !

Mais le temps de finir sa phrase, Gakupo s'était évanoui. Les assassins n'avaient pas menti : Les balles avec lesquelles ils l'avaient touché étaient certes très dangereuses, mais ne pouvaient pas causer la mort, en revanche, ces balles avaient la capacité de ralentir le métabolisme de ses victimes, les empêchant ainsi de se défendre. C'était une invention redoutable mise au point par le Dark President lui-même, dont le gouvernement n'avait même pas conscience de l'existence.

-On a plus qu'à fouiller cet endroit de fond en comble, s'écria l'un des assassins. Il y a quatre étages, donc chacun de nous cherchera les gosses à un étage différent, pigé ?

-Ok, acceptèrent les autres.

Les tueurs se séparèrent et se rendirent silencieusement à la destination qui leur avait été désignée. Fatalement, l'un d'entre eux monta au premier étage, là où séjournaient Rin et Len. Il n'y avait que deux chambres à cet étage. L'homme entra dans l'une d'entre elles et remarqua qu'elle était vide. Pensant que l'autre l'était aussi, il s'y rendit pour s'en assurer et découvrit avec stupéfaction les deux adolescents, non moins stupéfaits d'avoir été retrouvés !

_Oh non, _pensa Len._ Il nous a trouvés… Je fais quoi… Je dois me défendre !_

-C'est toi, le Président ? Demanda Len avec assurance.

-Moi ? Répondit l'assassin. Bien sûr que non, je ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres…Et j'ai pour mission de vous tuer. Je compte faire ça vite, alors laissez-vous faire si vous voulez pas souffrir.

-Non, ça ne va clairement pas être possible, répondit Len sans lui laisser le temps de brandir son arme.

-On sait se défendre, ajouta Rin.

Les sacs des jumeaux, qui contenaient toujours les couteaux, étaient juste à côté. A toute vitesse, Len et Rin s'emparèrent des armes et en menacèrent l'assassin.

-Un pas de plus et je te tue, déclara Len. Compris, monsieur le tueur ?

Len lança un regard déterminé à sa sœur, comme pour lui dire « quand je te ferai signe, tu t'enfuiras » : Les couteaux ne servaient effectivement qu'à bluffer, et Rin le savait elle -aussi : Len ne comptait tuer personne hormis le président. D'un geste discret de la main, Len fit signe à Rin de courir et cette dernière s'enfuit à toute vitesse tandis que Len parvint à immobiliser l'assassin en faisant tomber de toutes ses forces une lourde table sur lui, ce qui le bloqua sous le poids de l'objet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin, j'ai d'autres gars avec moi et ils pourront la rattraper très vite, ta sœur. En la laissant seule, t'as signé son arrêt de mort. Mes potes la tueront en un rien de temps.

-Ta gueule ! Hurla Len en frappant violemment le mercenaire. Salopard ! Pourquoi tu veux nous tuer, connard ?

-Tu sais, quand on est pauvre et qu'on n'a pas de job, il faut bien gagner sa vie, répliqua le mercenaire. Autrement, on finit par mourir de faim dans la rue sans que personne ne se soucie de nous. L'être humain est égoïste, gamin, je suis sûr que tu le sais au fond de toi. Dans une situation critique, tu te rendras compte que personne n'en aura rien à foutre de ta gueule. Pas même ta sœur.

Len frappa le mercenaire une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que cet homme disait la vérité, sa dépression le lui avait fait réaliser il y a quelques mois et il peinait à se sortir ces idées pessimistes de la tête. Mais en être réduit à tuer pour assurer sa propre survie…Assassiner des innocents simplement pour quelques billets…C'était absolument inhumain. C'était ce genre de personnes que Len détestait le plus au monde. Il refusait de tolérer que des gars comme lui puissent juste vivre impunément !

-Va crever en enfer, pourriture ! Hurla Len en rouant de coups violents le visage du mercenaire, toujours immobilisé. Je hais les gars comme toi ! C'est à cause de ce genre de types que la société est en perdition ! Les gens qui vendraient leur âme au diable pour quelques centimes de plus, je les hais, je les hais, je les hais ! T'as aucun honneur, salopard, assassin !

Len remarqua soudain le pistolet attaché à la ceinture de l'homme et s'en empara sans un mot, avant de le charger et de le pointer sur le mercenaire. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés : la proie était devenue le chasseur, et le chasseur la proie. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que Len était en possession d'une arme aussi dangereuse ?

\- Pitié, ne me tue pas, s'écria l'homme en essayant de se dégager. Je ne veux pas mourir… Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des choses à accomplir… Je suis humain, j'ai une vie, des choses qui me tiennent à cœur… Tout comme toi… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de tuer, je te dis. Arrête, tu le regretteras au fond de ton âme pour toujours, sinon ! Je le sais, vu le nombre de personnes que j'ai abattues !

-Tu m'aurais tué si la situation avait été l'inverse, dit calmement Len. Pourquoi je ne te tuerais pas ? Pourquoi j'épargnerais la vie de quelqu'un comme toi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on peut laisser vivre telle personne et tuer telle autre, dis-moi ? C'est une question difficile à résoudre, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, comme si la peur l'avait rendu muet, et Len fit froidement feu sur son épaule. Le mercenaire hurla de douleur et Len tira une seconde fois. C'était si satisfaisant ! Enfin le mal payait pour l'atrocité qu'il leur faisait subir, à lui et à sa sœur ! Il avait atteint un tel niveau de colère qu'il ne se préoccupait même plus de la douleur de son ennemi. Lui qui ne voulait tuer personne d'autre que le président…

-Tu es fini, déclara Len d'un ton glacial. Le prochain coup sera le dernier.

-Non… non… gémit le tueur à gages. Son expression de visage trahissait la terreur, celle qu'on ressent quand la mort est imminente, celle qu'on ressent quand on essaie désespérément de s'accrocher à la vie tout en sachant qu'on va mourir. La méritait-il, cette mort violente que Len comptait lui faire subir ? Il ne voulait pas le croire. Etait-ce ce que ses propres victimes avaient ressenti avant de mourir ? Oui, sans le moindre doute…

Len sourit d'un air démoniaque à son adversaire et tira pour la dernière fois à travers la table qui jusque-là, recouvrait le corps de l'homme.

0000

Les trois autres assassins n'avaient pas tardé à retrouver Rin, qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit en essayant de s'enfuir pour prévenir Gakupo de la situation. Elle eut un choc lorsqu'elle le trouva effondré au sol, entre la vie et la mort, tandis que les tueurs venaient de la trouver, elle.

-Terminé, déclara celui qui semblait être le chef. Si tu bouges, je bute le patron. Et si tu bouges après ça, c'est toi que je tue. Effectivement, son arme était pointée vers Gakupo.

Rin était prise dans un cul-de-sac. Peu importe la situation, elle se retrouverait perdante, elle avait commis une grave erreur. Gakupo était devenu un proche ami sur le laps de temps qu'elle et son frère avaient passé à l'hôtel. Il avait toujours été là pour eux quand il le fallait et s'était montré si compréhensif, sans même connaître la vérité sur la raison de leur présence…Cet homme n'avait rien fait pour mériter de mourir. Et il ne le méritait pas

Mais le destin ne se souciait pas du mérite et pouvait de manière injuste, prendre la vie d'un homme brave et dévoué aux autres, mais laisser filer un véritable psychopathe cruel et violent. Et cette force dépassait très largement les êtres humains qu'étaient Rin et Len. Ils ne pouvaient que la subir en espérant que ce torrent de malchance finirait par s'arrêter.

Et quand un assassin a pris une décision, impossible de le stopper dans l'exécution de son projet, aussi funeste soit-il. Il ne respectera aucune promesse et ne se tiendra à aucun engagement, même si on se mettait à genoux pour le supplier d'arrêter. Ainsi fonctionne le milieu des tueurs à gages. Les émotions n'y ont aucune valeur, et pour gagner sa vie, il faut froidement éliminer ses cibles sans se soucier des conséquences qu'une telle action pourrait engendrer.

Un violent coup de feu retentit, signe que le meurtrier avait tiré. La balle avait touché Gakupo en pleine tête. Cet homme si fier, cet homme si gentil et respectable, venait de quitter ce monde définitivement. Il était parti et ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Les tueurs pensaient-ils à la douleur que provoquerait à ses proches la perte de Gakupo ? En particulier Rin et Len, qui en cet instant n'avaient plus personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes pour tenir à eux ?

Une nouvelle fois, les jumeaux Kagamine subissaient la violence de leur sort, comme s'ils étaient maudits, comme s'ils étaient destinés à subir toute cette malchance. Il y a quelques semaines encore, tout allait si bien…

Rin laissa échapper un cri. Seule et sans défense face à des assassins armés jusqu'aux dents, qui venaient d'éliminer froidement un proche ami, que pouvait-elle faire hormis se laisser aller au désespoir ? Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment sans que les assassins ne puissent rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Etait-ce finalement là que s'arrêtait l'aventure des jumeaux ? Allaient-ils mourir dans cet hôtel où ils avaient pourtant passé tant de bons moments ? Après un instant de calme, le président des ténèbres, cet être maléfique caché quelque part au Japon, était finalement passé à l'action sans même directement intervenir. Qu'est-ce que Rin et Len pouvaient bien faire pour contrer la volonté d'un homme aussi dangereux et puissant ? Un homme qui était empereur au sein de son gang ?


	10. Direction le QG

Note : Maggy, je vais continuer à laisser des petites notes pour répondre à tes reviews en début de chapitre étant donné que tu es sans doute la seule personne à suivre cette fanfic. Merci encore de ton soutien sans lequel j'aurais abandonné ce projet alors que comme je l'ai précisé beaucoup de fois, il me tient beaucoup à cœur. Je vais continuer à réfléchir à mon prochain projet lorsque Kagamine Story sera finie (encore deux chapitres après celui-là) mais je cherche quelque chose que je ne vais pas abandonner en cours de route. Sinon, tu as dit que tu lirais une fanfic JoJo si j'en écrivais une, tu es fan aussi ? Ça m'intéresse beaucoup de le savoir ! J'ai plein d'idées donc ça pourrait être cool ! Signé, Killer Saiyan.

Chapitre 10 : Direction le QG

La société peut transformer même l'être le plus pur et bien intentionné au monde en un véritable psychopathe violent et animé uniquement par la haine. Il suffit que ladite personne subisse un peu de malchance. Etait-ce ce qui était arrivé à Len ? Etait-il devenu ce véritable psychopathe violent et animé par la haine ? En tout cas, sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'assassin qui l'avait attaqué était mort. Len avait beau se répéter que ce n'était que de la légitime défense, et que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se serait fait tuer, une part de lui ne pouvait pas accepter d'y croire. Cette mort hanterait sa conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pourquoi avait-il appuyé sur la gâchette à ce moment précis ? Avait-il réellement le droit de décider de la vie et de la mort d'autres êtres humains ? A chaque fois qu'il cherchait la réponse à l'une de ces questions, il s'en posait une autre plus complexe à résoudre encore. Qu'était-il devenu ? Pourquoi avait-il tiré ? Pourquoi avait-il ôté la vie de cet homme ?

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui et un silence morbide s'était installé. Len n'osait pas bouger d'un seul millimètre. Cela reviendrait à accepter que cet acte faisait partie du passé. Qu'il l'avait vraiment fait, et qu'il serait contraint d'avancer sans pouvoir effacer ce meurtre de son esprit. Qu'il devrait continuer de vivre tout en étant rongé par la culpabilité.

_Je l'ai vraiment tué. _Pensa Len. _Ce mec avait raison : On ne se rend pas compte des conséquences, avant de l'avoir fait. Mais il est trop tard pour revenir sur mes actes. J'aurais dû l'écouter et lui laisser la vie sauve. Il faut que j'accepte de l'avoir fait pour me défendre, sinon je ressentirai de la culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Oui, je l'ai tué pour me défendre. Pourquoi l'aurais-je tué, sinon ? Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je l'ai tué pour me défendre, et uniquement pour cette raison. J'avais le devoir de faire ça, sinon je serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est._

Len descendit au rez de chaussée, où se trouvaient encore sa sœur terrorisée, les assassins sur le point de la tuer et surtout, le cadavre de Gakupo. Lorsque Len l'aperçut, il eut un choc qui lui donna presque une crise cardiaque. Gakupo était…mort ? Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? C'était un rêve, pas vrai ? Un homme tel que lui n'avait pas pu être éliminé si rapidement ! Et pourtant si, un seul tir l'avait tué. Car malgré sa grande force, Gakupo restait avant tout un être humain. Avec cet évènement tragique, la réalité venait de rattraper Len une nouvelle fois, pour lui rappeler à quel point elle pouvait être violente !

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Hurla Len. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A GAKUPO ?

-Ce qu'on fait à ceux qui s'opposent à nous, répliqua l'un des tueurs. Si ce gars s'est fait buter, c'est qu'il l'avait cherché. Désolé, il fallait pas nous provoquer. Il connaissait les risques, on l'avait prévenu. Je n'ai fait que faire mon travail, tu sais, gamin…

-BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS DESCENDRE !

Une nouvelle fois, Len avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Une minute, s'écria l'un des assassins en pointant son arme sur Len. Réalises-tu vraiment ce qu'implique un meurtre, même de ton pire ennemi ? Tu sais que ça te hantera pour le restant de ton existence ? Tu n'as pas tué notre ami, pas vrai ?

-Je l'ai tué, affirma calmement Len.

Rin eut un choc en apprenant que son frère jumeau avait exécuté le mercenaire. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à commettre un meurtre ? Lui qui était si gentil ? Il avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui le garçon qu'il était auparavant. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Len Kagamine était devenu un assassin. Un meurtrier, un tueur. Il avait perdu toute trace d'humanité. La société l'avait détruit pour de bon…Et personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent !

-On est trois et tu es tout seul, ajouta l'assassin. Tu as tué notre pote et tu es toujours armé, mais nous avons bien plus de chances de te toucher que tu n'en as. Nous attaquer serait suicidaire, alors tu vas bien sagement poser ce flingue et nous suivre jusqu'au QG du Président. C'est clair, gamin ?

Len ne voulait plus tuer. Théoriquement, il était contraint d'accepter cet ordre, qui en plus, lui donnait l'occasion de rencontrer le Président en face à face. Cette dernière rencontre mettrait sans aucun doute fin à ce conflit violent qui durait depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps.

-C'est d'accord. Je me rends.

-Alors pose ton flingue, ordonna sèchement l'un des hommes. Tant que tu ne l'as pas lâché, on considère que tu peux toujours potentiellement nous trahir, et que nous, on peut toujours potentiellement te tuer. Dépêche-toi.

Len obéit et posa le pistolet.

-Suivez-nous maintenant, dit le tueur. On vous emmène au quartier général où se cache le Président. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit si on devait s'arrêter sur la route. D'ailleurs, on n'est même pas sûrs qu'il nous reçoive en personne. Cet homme ne se montre quasiment jamais, comme tout bon parrain de la pègre. S'il apparaît, c'est qu'il considère que la situation est très grave.

-Mais et Gakupo…On ne peut pas le laisser là ? Demanda Rin en pleurant.

-Je le laisserai ici quoi qu'il arrive. Quand son corps sera retrouvé, on pensera qu'il s'est suicidé. Moi, c'est pas mon problème. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je fais mon travail et je ne me soucie pas du reste.

Len, lui, savait parfaitement qu'on ne penserait pas que Gakupo s'était suicidé car c'était physiquement impossible qu'il se tire lui-même dans le cœur. C'était donc forcément quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait tué. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer, au risque que l'assassin décide de détruire le corps sans vie du samouraï.

-Allez, on s'en va, insista l'homme. Suivez-moi.

L'homme sortit de l'hôtel, suivi par les jumeaux ainsi que par les deux autres assassins qui s'assuraient que Rin et Len ne puissent pas fuir. C'était une vraie défaite pour les jumeaux, mais le fait de potentiellement rencontrer l'homme à l'origine de toute cette histoire était une vraie victoire, lui.

Le chef des assassins monta dans une voiture, imité par ses deux compagnons. Les jumeaux étaient à l'arrière sans surveillance, mais les mercenaires n'auraient aucun mal à les rattraper s'ils essayaient de s'enfuir. De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas le faire car les chances qu'ils tombent sur le Président à leur arrivée n'étaient pas nulles. Les mercenaires leur rendaient un grand service sans même s'en rendre compte, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le fit remarquer.

Personne ne parla pendant le trajet et un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture. Rin et Len étaient seuls face à leurs pensées. Len ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'au meurtre qu'il venait de commettre froidement et se sentait toujours aussi coupable de n'avoir pas pu sauver Gakupo. Quant à Rin, elle ne pouvait accepter que son frère ait tué quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas possible, cela lui ressemblait si peu ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? N'avait-il pas pensé aux conséquences avant d'agir ?

Au bout de deux heures de route, l'un des hommes annonça que le quartier général n'était plus très loin. Une fois arrivé, il arrêta la voiture et tout le monde en descendit. Les assassins s'assurèrent que les jumeaux n'allaient pas fuir, et les guidèrent dans un gigantesque immeuble qu'ils appelaient « le QG ». Ils entrèrent et appelèrent la seule personne en contact direct avec le patron pour qu'il transmette l'information de leur arrivée.

-Descendez au sous-sol, le patron va vous recevoir, déclara l'homme au téléphone.

-Entendu, répondit le mercenaire.

Il guida alors ses associés ainsi que les jumeaux jusqu'au sous-sol de l'immeuble, dans une salle dans laquelle aucune lumière n'était allumée. Il faisait parfaitement noir et l'ambiance était absolument terrifiante. Les jumeaux étaient retenus de bouger par la seule force physique des assassins qui les maintenaient en place. Bientôt une voix grave se mit à parler :

-Jumeaux Kagamine. Enfin nous nous rencontrons en personne. Je me présente, mais je pense que vous avez déjà deviné qui je suis. Je suis le Président des Ténèbres, chef suprême de cette organisation. Si vous êtes perspicaces, vous avez peut-être même reconnu ma voix. Je suis un homme que vous connaissez.

La voix du Président glaçait le sang des deux jumeaux. Elle semblait si familière, et en même temps si inquiétante et morbide. Il leur sembla qu'ils connaissaient cette voix depuis toujours. Mais à qui pouvait-elle appartenir ?

-C'est quoi ton vrai nom, bordel ? S'énerva Len.

-Le moment n'est pas venu, répliqua calmement le président. Je souhaite attendre avant de vous révéler qui je suis. A la fin de cet entretien dans le noir, vous aurez la réponse. Ensuite, je vous éliminerai pour de bon. Telle est la décision que j'ai prise, et elle est irréfutable. Je suis comme un souverain au sein de mon groupe, personne ne dispose du droit de contester mes décisions.

-Réponds-moi, putain ! Explosa Len en tentant de se libérer des mains du tueur. Je te hais, connard ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, je meurs d'envie de te buter, sale fils de…

-Du calme, l'interrompit le président. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. Après quoi, tu sauras qui je suis.

-Ta voix…Elle me dit quelque chose, ajouta Len. C'est ce même ton calme et inquiétant qu'il y a chez une personne de mon entourage. Quelqu'un que je déteste au plus profond de mon être. Et pourtant, cette voix est si discrète, si banale, impossible de m'en souvenir !

0000

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hachi Kagamine était véritablement angoissé. C'était lui qui poserait les questions à Rin et Len, mais à présent qu'il était face à eux, ces derniers pouvaient deviner qu'il était leur père à tout instant. Le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre, beaucoup de secrets allaient être découverts.

-Bien, je vais commencer l'interrogatoire, déclara la voix du président. Vous répondrez à mes questions de la manière la plus complète possible. Vous ne pouvez pas répondre par des questions. Et vous ne pouvez pas ignorer les miennes. Si vous refusez de répondre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je mets fin à la séance et je vous fais exécuter par les gardes qui se trouvent dans la pièce, mais que vous ne pouvez pas repérer. C'est bien clair ?

0000

Même si le président se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, lui et Len n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Lequel vaincrait l'autre ? Cet affrontement sans merci allait enfin arriver à son terme !


	11. La vérité, partie 1

Note : Maggy, pour répondre à ta question, il y a peut-être moyen que je fasse un crossover ! Pokémon / JoJo serait assez pertinent pour différentes raisons, et Vocaloid/JoJo pourrait être assez marrant à faire ! Sinon, si tu trouves que la qualité de cette fanfic a un peu diminué (ce qui est mon ressenti personnel sur la deuxième moitié de cette histoire, j'ai bien peur que mon style d'écriture soit moins bien qu'avant), il est possible que j'en fasse une version remasterisée avec des chapitres plus longs. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je mettrai à la fin du dernier chapitre de cette histoire une liste de mes projets pour que tu me dises lequel semble le plus intéressant. Ma grande passion, c'est les animes, donc je pense que mon prochain projet sera sur un anime.

Chapitre 11 : La vérité, partie 1

Le mortel interrogatoire du Président s'apprêtait à commencer. Même si personne ne le disait, la tension avait atteint son paroxysme dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Que pouvait bien demander le Président ? Et combien de temps ce dernier pourrait-il encore cacher sa véritable identité ?

-Première question, commença le Président. Pourquoi avez-vous publié cette fameuse chanson ? Vous rendiez-vous compte au moment où vous l'avez fait des conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir sur le monde ?

-Je voulais faire passer un message qui me tient vraiment à cœur, expliqua Len. Montrer à quel point notre monde est merdique. C'est le titre, bordel, t'es teubé ou tu le fais exprès ? Et notre affrontement l'a prouvé une nouvelle fois. Regarde à quel point je me suis rabaissé. J'ai tué un homme. A cause de toi. Tu t'en sens coupable, j'espère ?

-J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas poser de questions, rappela le président. Et je pense sincèrement que tu es l'unique responsable de ta propre déchéance. Qui t'a forcé à tuer pour te battre ?

-Sale hypocrite ! Hurla Len. Si tu ne t'en étais pas pris à nous à la base, je ne serais même pas ici !

Le président l'ignora et passa à la question suivante :

-Pourquoi toi et ta sœur vous êtes-vous enfuis de chez vous ?

-Tu le fais exprès ? Cria Len. On était en danger de mort ! Je comptais repasser à l'attaque une fois que je serais prêt… Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Tes hommes m'ont rendu un fier service en m'amenant ici ! Et toi, tu es tombé dans un piège en te pointant ici, abruti !

_Alors il comptait me tuer…_Pensa Hachi. _Je suis encore en danger et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que les gosses soient morts pour de bon. Il faut que je me dépêche. Len est devenu vraiment imprévisible, il peut toujours tenter quelque chose. Je suis angoissé mais je ne dois pas le montrer…Je vais me contenter de continuer à poser des questions jusqu'à ce que j'estime avoir obtenu les informations nécessaires._

-Y avait-il des témoins au meurtre du patron de l'hôtel ainsi que de celui du mercenaire que Len Kagamine a tué ? Si oui, pouvez-vous me donner leurs noms ?

-Aucun, répondit timidement Rin. Tout ça reste entre nous, personne ne l'a vu, et je suppose que vos agents se sont chargés de se débarrasser des corps. Alors vous devriez nous dire la vérité et nous dire votre nom ! J'ai vraiment l'intention de connaître votre voix !

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est effectivement le cas, vous me connaissez. Mais je ne répondrai à aucune question tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé. Je déteste me répéter. C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, c'est moi qui suis en position de force et vous ne pourrez rien y faire.

Le patron de l'hôtel avait-il des proches susceptibles de mener l'enquête concernant l'origine de sa mort ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, avoua Len. Il ne parlait que très peu de son passé, même s'il y avait peu de clients à l'hôtel. Et quand on posait des questions sur sa famille, il restait plutôt vague.

_Combien de questions il compte encore nous poser ?_ Pensa Len. Ce qu'il demande_ n'a aucun sens, qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir ? Et si je le connais vraiment, peut-être que je peux cerner sa personnalité au cours de la séance et deviner de qui il s'agit !_

-Il me reste une question, annonça le président. Lorsque j'aurai terminé, vous connaîtrez mon nom.

-Votre décision est-elle toujours la même concernant cette chanson ? Autrement dit, si vous en aviez la possibilité, est-ce que vous la supprimeriez définitivement d'Internet ?

-Non, répondit immédiatement Rin sans laisser le temps à son frère de parler. Ce projet, c'est toute notre vie. Je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un comme vous se permette de nous empêcher d'être heureux. En particulier mon frère ! Grâce à ce projet dans lequel il a mis tout son cœur, il avait pu retrouver une forme de bonheur ! Lui qui était auparavant si malheureux ! Je me suis tuée pour que sa dépression disparaisse, et vous, vous avez tout réduit à néant !

-Tu savais pour…Ma dépression ? Demanda Len avec étonnement.

-Je l'ai toujours su, répondit Rin d'un ton affectueux. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu es mon frère jumeau, je te rappelle. Si j'ai fait autant d'efforts pour toi, c'est parce que je savais. Si je t'ai laissé écrire la majorité de notre texte, c'est parce que je savais. Si je t'ai soutenu dans ce conflit où tu risquais constamment ta vie, c'est parce que je savais. Et sans toi, je ne suis rien, alors je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Je ferais tout pour que tu puisses enfin sourire.

Len était vraiment touché par ce que Rin venait d'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'il était ému. Au président, il ne voulait montrer que sa rage, sa colère, et son envie de tuer. Il resta impassible à la déclaration de sa sœur et se prépara à répondre à la question suivante qu'allait poser le président.

-Je n'ai pas posé cette question par hasard, expliqua le président. Je me contrefiche de vos états d'âme et de votre détermination, à vrai dire, j'étais même certain que votre réponse serait négative. Je voulais m'assurer une dernière fois que j'avais fait le bon choix concernant le sort que je vous réserve. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais à présent le doute ne me trouble plus le moins du monde. Je vais vous dévoiler mon nom, après quoi, je demanderai aux gardes de vous fusiller rapidement. Vous me faites vraiment pitié.

_Il est enfin arrivé, _pensèrent simultanément Len et le président. _Le moment de vérité !_

-Je suis un homme que vous connaissez très bien, confirma le président. Et en même temps nous nous sommes si peu vus. Je m'appelle Kagamine Hachi. Et je suis votre père. Oui, depuis le début, votre père était à la tête d'un réseau criminel et vous ne l'avez pas même soupçonné. C'est trop tard à présent. J'ai mené le jeu d'une main de maître sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, et cela m'a permis de finalement triomphé. Je vous ai prévenus que j'avais toujours trois coups d'avance, et vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

Dans les pensées de Len, les identités de Hachi et du président commençaient à se superposer. Effectivement, tout collait, tout revenait à croire que ces deux hommes que Len haïssait autant l'un que l'autre ne faisaient qu'un. C'était parfaitement logique. Len n'était même pas choqué, ni même perturbé comme Luke Skywalker dans Star Wars en apprenant que Vador était son père. Len, lui, avait simplement l'impression d'avoir placé la dernière pièce d'un puzzle.

Rin, elle, était beaucoup plus déstabilisée par cette information. Comment leur père, même s'il ne leur avait jamais vraiment montré de signe d'affection, pouvait se montrer si cruel ? Comment pouvait-il, de sang-froid, avoir pris la décision d'exécuter ses enfants ? Rin ne portait pas son père dans son cœur, et pourtant, elle était profondément dégoûtée qu'il puisse agir ainsi.

-Vos réactions à cette nouvelle ne m'intéressent pas, continua le président. Mais j'imagine que vous êtes choqués de l'apprendre. L'heure est venue. Vous allez mourir, et je vous dis adieu. Vous êtes le dernier obstacle sur ma route, et jusqu'à présent aucun obstacle n'a jamais pu me résister.

_Alors ça s'arrête là ?_ Pensa Len. _Je vais mourir ?_ _Quelle aventure… Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fameuse chanson, il y a environ quatre mois maintenant, si j'avais su que j'allais vivre une telle chose… Je n'ai aucun regret. J'aurai vécu avec mes idées jusqu'au bout, ce qui vaut mieux que de survivre en perdant ses convictions. Et si Rin meurt aussi, personne ne me regrettera. La vie est vraiment injuste… Moi, je suis devenu un meurtrier, mais elle, elle ne mérite pas de mourir… Pourquoi des connards comme le président peuvent agir impunément alors que des personnes aussi gentilles que Rin meurent sans pouvoir expérimenter une vie longue…Pourquoi ? _

Len entendit des bruits de fusils en train d'être chargés, puis il devina que les armes des gardes étaient pointées sur lui et sa sœur. Tant que le président ne donnait pas l'ordre de tirer, les jumeaux étaient sains et saufs. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de secondes.

_Si tel est mon destin, alors je l'accepte, _pensa Len. _Qu'aurais-je pu vivre de plus, de toute façon ? Que voulais-je faire de ma vie ? Mon existence était une perpétuelle errance sans but. Je n'ai jamais su où j'allais, et j'ai fini par me perdre. Si la plupart des gens finissent par s'adapter à la société, je sais que moi, je n'en aurais jamais été capable. Et mieux vaut se faire tuer que mettre soi-même fin à ses jours. _

-Il n'est plus question que j'attende, annonça froidement le président. Je vais lancer un compte à rebours, au bout duquel vous tirerez, gardes. Faites en sorte que le premier coup soit fatal, je ne veux pas avoir à supporter leur agonie, ils me font déjà assez pitié comme ça.

_C'est dommage pour Len, _pensa Rin._ Je suis certaine qu'avec plus de temps, il aurait pu connaître une forme de bonheur. Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple. Si tout doit s'arrêter ici, je voudrais qu'il sache à quel point je tiens à lui une dernière fois, pour qu'il puisse partir avec un bon sentiment… Au fond de lui, il a toujours l'âme pure et bienveillante, j'en suis convaincue… Pitié, il faut que j'en aie le temps avant de m'en aller…_

Rin se mit à pleurer. Elle non plus ne supportait pas que quelqu'un comme son frère doive mourir si jeune. Qu'avait-il fait pour subir un sort si horrible ? Rien, bien évidemment, mais en ce monde, la véritable justice est inexistante. L'être humain est cruel envers les siens sans raison véritable.

10…Commença le président. 9…8…7…6…5… Avant que je ne termine de compter, avez-vous une dernière chose à dire en sachant que vous allez mourir dans quelques instants ?

Ce fut Rin qui répondit la première : A vous, certainement pas. Vous êtes un homme odieux et vous ne méritez même pas d'exister. Le fait que vous soyez mon père n'y change rien, nous n'avons jamais partagé de moment de bonheur ensemble, et je vous déteste. En revanche, je voudrais que Len sache à quel point je l'aime. Len-chan, t'es un frère génial, et sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse. Tu mérites mieux que ça, et si j'en avais le pouvoir, je te sauverais la vie. Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tué cet homme. Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est cette ordure de président qui t'y a poussé, et sache que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de l'avoir fait. Ta culpabilité n'est pas légitime. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, vous pouvez reprendre.

-Moi aussi, Rin, se contenta de répondre son frère. Merci. Merci d'avoir fait ton maximum pour me rendre heureux, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi lorsqu'il le fallait… Moi aussi, je te sauverais la vie si je le pouvais. Tu es une personne géniale, la meilleure que je connaisse et sans doute l'une des seules que je respecte, avec Kaito et Gakupo.

-L'heure des adieux est finie, vous n'avez plus rien à dire ? Demanda le Président. Bien, je peux reprendre le décompte. 4…3…2…1…

-Ouvrez le feu, et faites vite, car j'ai un autre rendez-vous important dans une heure.


	12. La vérité, partie 2

Note : En avant pour le dernier chapitre ! Je suis fier d'enfin pouvoir l'écrire, j'espère que la conclusion sera bonne ! C'est la première fois que j'arrive au bout d'une fanfiction. Les enjeux sont très importants pour moi aussi, je veux vraiment que ce soit réussi !

Chapitre 12 : La vérité, partie 2

Dans les dix secondes suivantes, il se passa un certain nombre de choses qui inversèrent totalement la situation. Len parvint à se dégager de l'emprise du mercenaire qui le retenait et put ainsi éviter les tirs des gardes qui ne savaient pas où viser. Quant à Rin, elle avait réussi à bouger légèrement juste à temps, faisant alors manquer leur cible aux gardes. Len réussit à l'aider à se libérer et s'empara discrètement de l'arme d'un des tueurs. Le sort avait tourné en leur faveur !

-Merde, il m'a désarmé ! Cria l'assassin.

-Président, j'ai un flingue chargé dans les mains, déclara Len. Ordonne à tes hommes de cesser le feu immédiatement ou je te bute, car avec ta voix je peux te localiser très facilement !

_Comment est-ce possible ? _Pensa le président. _J'avais triomphé, ils étaient à deux doigts de mourir, et maintenant je suis dans une impasse…Que dois-je faire ?_

-Cessez le feu, ordonna le président. Et que quelqu'un allume la lumière. Je suis en mesure de les regarder à présent.

L'un des hommes obéit, révélant ainsi le visage du président. Il n'avait pas menti, il s'agissait bel et bien de Hachi Kagamine. A présent, son visage n'inspirait rien d'autre que de la pure haine aux jumeaux. Cet homme diabolique avait ruiné leur vie et tout fait pour les éliminer. Un de leurs amis était mort à cause de lui. D'après Len, cet homme ne méritait rien d'autre que l'enfer. Il devait mourir, et le plus vite possible.

Pour montrer qu'il était sérieux, Len tira plusieurs balles dans le bras d'un des assassins qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol pour pleurer. Len n'éprouvait aucun remords, cet homme n'était pas mort et cela lui suffisait.

-Le prochain qui essaye de s'interposer entre moi et votre connard de patron, je lui explose la cervelle. C'est compris ?

Les gardes et les assassins posèrent leurs armes un par un, puis sortirent rapidement de la salle. Pas un ne voulait mourir pour le boss, apparemment. Tous ces hommes avaient une vie, ils existaient avant tout pour eux-mêmes et n'étaient à son service que pour obtenir un salaire digne de ce nom, mais une fois leur vie en jeu, ils ne s'en souciaient plus. Leur loyauté était loin d'être assez forte, ce pourquoi ils avaient fui et négligé leur devoir d'employés.

-J'en étais certain, commença le Président. D'après moi, ce qui caractérise un homme, c'est la force de ses convictions. On peut tout faire si notre volonté est assez puissante. Et la mienne l'a toujours été assez pour écraser littéralement celle de mes ennemis sous le poids de la mienne. Aucun n'a jamais été en mesure de rivaliser. Sauf vous, Len et Rin. Vous avez hérité de ma détermination de fer, et je dois admettre que j'en suis assez fier, même si cela m'a mis en très mauvaise posture. Certes, mes hommes m'ont lâché, mais cela ne fait que prouver leur vénalité, autrement dit, qu'ils ne m'obéissent que pour l'argent et la gloire, et que sans cela, ils ne me soutiendront plus et ne se soucieront pas de ce qui m'arrivera. Cependant, auras-tu l'audace de me tuer, Len ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'éliminer un être humain, à présent. Oseras-tu le faire une seconde fois alors que tu sais ce que cela implique ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, annonça Len d'une voix hésitante. Tu es un tas de merde, une ordure, tu ne mérites même pas le statut d'humain ! Ta détermination à faire le mal n'est pas comparable à la détermination de quelqu'un comme moi, qui vit pour être heureux, et pour rendre heureux les gens que j'aime. Toi, tu mérites de CREVER !

-Len, attends ! S'écria sa sœur. Pitié, ne fais pas ça… Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau… Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un, mais je ne t'en voulais pas car c'était pour toi le seul moyen de t'en tirer, cet homme était armé et il voulait te tuer. Lui, il n'aura jamais le cran de te tuer lui-même !

A ces mots, le Président s'empara du fusil abandonné d'un des hommes qui venaient de partir, le pointa sur Len et cria : Détrompe-toi, Rin. Comme je te l'ai dit, mes convictions sont si fortes que personne n'est capable de lutter. J'éliminerai quiconque se trouve en travers de ma route.

-Laisse-moi proposer quelque chose, Len, continua le Président. Nous allons faire un duel à arme-à-feu. Cela ne durera que quelques secondes. Deux hommes, un flingue chacun, le premier qui tire gagne. Cela sera la preuve de nos déterminations respectives. Je reste convaincu que quoi qu'il arrive, c'est la personne la plus résolue qui tirera en premier. Car un simple dixième de seconde d'hésitation, de réflexion, d'introspection à base de « je vais vraiment le tuer ? » suffirait à donner l'avantage à l'adversaire. C'est donc le meilleur moyen de savoir lequel d'entre nous est le plus déterminé, Len !

-Len, n'accepte pas, tu vas te faire tuer ! Cria Rin. Pitié, on a déjà manqué de mourir tant de fois, Len, ne fais pas ça ! J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux plus que tu sois en danger, pitié !

Len ne répondit pas tout de suite, signe qu'il était sans doute en train de réfléchir au marché du Président.

-Remarque, ajouta Hachi, c'est sans doute la meilleure solution pour toi. Si tu gagnes, je vais mourir, et mes hommes, qui m'ont abandonné, n'ont aucune raison de s'acharner sur vous, autrement dit, vous serez libres définitivement. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois accepter, je SAIS que tu vas accepter !

-Exact, répliqua Len d'un ton assuré. J'accepte.

_Pitié, faites qu'il gagne…_ Pensa Rin. _Après ça, tout sera terminé et on pourra rentrer à la maison… Je ne pourrais pas supporter un malheur de plus. S'il meurt, je me suiciderai et cette ordure de Président aura gagné. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Alors je souhaite de toute mon âme que Len triomphe de ce démon !_

-Bien, conclut le Président. Je n'en attendais pas moins de quelqu'un comme toi, Len. C'est sur cet ultime tir que s'achèvera cet affrontement ! Lequel d'entre nous osera tirer ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis angoissé, Len. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais envisagé la mort, et voilà que j'y suis confronté avec environ une chance sur deux d'être abattu. C'est la première fois que je ressens véritablement les enjeux d'un combat. Rin, tu feras un compte à rebours de dix à zéro. A zéro, nous aurons le droit de tirer. Le duel ne durera véritablement que quelques secondes, mais c'est sur cet instant clé, sur le moment où tu crieras « Zéro » que tout va se jouer… Mon cœur bat à deux cent à l'heure à cette simple pensée.

_C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, _pensa Rin._ Ça me rappelle le duel entre lui et Gakupo. Sauf que Gakupo, lui, était un adversaire noble et loyal, et que le combat n'était pas à mort._

_Ce fameux tir scellera ce conflit définitivement, _comprit Len._ Enfin. Que je meure ou que je vive, l'issue est proche. J'ai manqué de mourir des mains de ces gardes, je m'y étais résigné… Et maintenant, j'ai environ cinquante pourcents de chance de gagner ce combat, une chance sur deux de vivre heureux ! Je dois m'accrocher à cette chance, y croire dans cet instant fatidique ou il faudra tirer…_

_-10 ! 9 ! 8 !_

Len et le Président se faisaient face, l'arme pointée l'un vers l'autre. A chaque seconde, leur stress s'intensifiait. A chaque seconde, ils avaient l'impression de perdre plusieurs années de leur vie. Au fond, aucun des deux ne pensait vraiment gagner. Chacun envisageait l'éventualité de la défaite, et donc de la mort. Ils ne se feraient pas de cadeau.

-_7 ! 6 ! 5 !_

Len, lui aussi, pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur et à présent qu'il l'avait remarqué, il n'entendait plus rien d'autre. C'était comme si l'univers entier se résumait à ce rythme rapide qui traduisait sa profonde angoisse. Il miserait tout sur cette chance qu'il avait de survivre, il allait négliger le risque qu'il avait de mourir. Toute sa positivité, tout son espoir, seraient concentrés dans cet unique tir. Et s'il manquait sa cible, il en serait totalement vidé. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait remporter cet affrontement au bout duquel l'un des deux ennemis mortels perdrait la vie !

-_4 ! 3 ! 2 !_

Quant au Président, lui qui n'avait jamais pensé être un jour dans une telle impasse, il était lui aussi animé par son désir violent de victoire, de triomphe, d'écraser la volonté de son ennemi. De la réduire à néant, pour prouver qu'il était le plus puissant, qu'il trônait au sommet de tous les hommes. La profonde arrogance du Président était parfaitement assumée, et il était persuadé qu'elle était légitime, que sa supériorité à tout le reste du genre humain était avérée. Et il était également convaincu que cela lui donnerait la victoire au bout de ce combat !

-_1 ! _

Les deux hommes eurent une ultime pensée, qui marquerait peut-être la fin de leur vie. Le Président pensa à sa fortune, à toute la gloire qu'il avait accumulée, que sa vie avait valu la peine d'être vécue. Il n'avait aucun regret, convaincu d'avoir expérimenté son existence de la meilleure façon possible. Quant à Len, il eut une pensée pour sa sœur Rin ainsi que pour Kaito, les deux seuls êtres auxquels il tenait en ce monde. Le Président n'avait personne pour le regretter, alors que Len, lui, avait ces deux personnes qui seraient potentiellement dévastées par sa disparition. Cela augmenta en flèche sa détermination. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il gagnerait, sans le moindre doute !

-_0 !_

Lorsque cet ultime chiffre résonna, Len et le Président pressèrent la gâchette de leur arme avec assurance. Mais lequel toucherait sa cible ? Peut-être qu'ils seraient tous les deux touchés et tués, qui savait ? Cet instant leur parut durer des milliers d'années. Chacun voulait connaître l'issue finale de ce duel.

Len sauta vers la droite instinctivement pour esquiver le projectile lancé à pleine vitesse de son adversaire. Ce dernier, obnubilé par sa certitude de réussir, fut touché de plein fouet dans les côtes par la balle de Len. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, il vacilla. Len profita de l'instant pour vider son chargeur sur tout le corps du Président, veillant bien à éviter les organes vitaux. Malgré le fait que sa résolution avait atteint son paroxysme, il avait pris la décision de ne plus tuer après le traumatisme qu'avait déclenché le meurtre du mercenaire, et qui ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais. Hachi s'effondra en se demandant pourquoi diable Len ne l'avait pas tué. Il était couvert de blessures, alors que Len, lui, était sain et sauf.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'un seul des jumeaux ne réagisse. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rin se mit à hurler : OUAIS ! de toute son âme ! Enfin, Len avait triomphé de son adversaire final ! Enfin, cette histoire était finie ! Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à la maison !

-Pourquoi…Tu m'as laissé la vie sauve ? Demanda Hachi d'une voix faible, comme si ce duel avait anéanti toutes ses convictions d'un seul coup.

-Je ne veux plus tuer, ça me dégoûte de devenir une ordure telle que toi. A présent, je vais appeler la police, et je leur dirai que tu es vaincu, et donc que tu ne pourras plus les corrompre. Ils t'enfermeront et dans le fond ils se réjouiront qu'un tyran comme toi soit enfin tombé.

-Non, non, non ! Gémit Hachi. Moi, le Président des Ténèbres, je gagne toujours ! Cette issue n'est pas la bonne, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! C'est moi qui devrais être le vainqueur ! Je ne peux pas accepter la défaite !

Len s'approcha et donna un coup de pied violent dans une des blessures d'Hachi qui hurla de douleur une nouvelle fois.

-Sac à merde ! Cracha Len. Quel motif avais-tu pour nous faire subir tout ça ? Nous nous sommes battus pour nos convictions, pour défendre la chanson à laquelle on avait consacré si longtemps, dans laquelle nous avions mis toute notre âme, toute notre énergie ! Toi, tu ne défendais que de l'argent, tes motivations sont superficielles ! Qu'est-ce que la gloire face à des sentiments véritables, sale monstre ?

-Je…Ce groupe…C'est tout, pour moi, sale gosse incompréhensif ! Cette organisation, j'ai fait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle atteigne le sommet, tu crois qu'elle ne me tient pas à cœur, que ce ne sont pas de vrais sentiments ? Je suis le meilleur des êtres humains, je ressens des émotions sincères, moi aussi !Qui es-tu pour décider de ça ?

-Laisse, c'est fini, supplia Rin. Il n'est pas en état de se relever, appelle la police !

Len sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la police.

-Allo ? Commença Len. J'ai une information capitale à vous communiquer. Je m'appelle Len Kagamine, je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le règne du Président est fini. Je l'ai battu. Il est là, à mes pieds, attendant patiemment d'être enfermé. Vous avez, à mon avis, largement assez de preuves pour qu'il soit enfermé à perpétuité, vu à quel point il a dû vous corrompre et contrôler chaque seconde de vos existences. Je suis sûr que vous êtes heureux.

-Le Président est fini ? Répondit le policier avec étonnement. Ne bouge pas, nous arrivons ! Je ne vais pas te cacher que je me réjouis fortement de cette nouvelle. Le Président nous a donné une vie misérable. A chaque instant, on était dans la peur qu'il surgisse pour nous éliminer parce qu'on avait fait quelque chose qui le contrarie. J'ai des potes qui sont morts, comme ça. Cet enfoiré l'a bien mérité. Et le destin a fait que c'est toi, son fils biologique, qui l'a vaincu pour de bon. Je suis vraiment heureux.

-Moi aussi, répondit joyeusement Len. Nous sommes dans son QG, l'immeuble de Kagamine Inc. à Tokyo !

-OK, à bientôt, dit le policier avant de raccrocher.

-Ils arrivent, dit sèchement Len à son père. C'est fini. Échec et mat.

-Impossible ! Rugit Hachi en essayant de se lever. Je suis sûr que je peux fuir ! Mais trop affaibli, il retomba immédiatement au sol en criant : Merde ! J'ai plus assez de forces ! Ça… Ne m'était jamais arrivé ! J'enrage !

Lorsque le Président était confronté à la défaite, il perdait tous ses moyens et n'était plus du tout calme. Il retrouvait son véritable caractère rageur et colérique, et se mettait à hurler sur tout le monde tout en insultant.

-Connards ! S'énerva Hachi. Je m'évaderai, j'ai des contacts dans le monde entier, vous ne croyez pas si bien faire !

Une heure après, le policier arriva, armé, avec toute son équipe. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Hachi se mit à crier des jurons incompréhensibles. Il avait perdu et n'avait plus d'échappatoire, et ça, il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

-Président ! Cria le policier. Calmez-vous et écoutez-moi. A prisonnier pas conventionnel, méthodes pas conventionnelles. Vous avez cru vous en tirer à si bon compte et aller en taule ? Alors que moi et mes gars, on vous hait plus que tout ? Quitte à perdre notre job et aller en prison, on finira le travail nous-même ! Rendez-vous en enfer...Connard !

-Non ! Hurla violemment Hachi.

Un par un, les policiers vidèrent leur chargeur sur le corps du Président. Ses organes étaient en bouillie. Pour finir, le chef lui planta une balle dans le crâne qui acheva finalement la vie du maléfique Dark President.

Les yeux de Rin et Len s'illuminèrent. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était fini. Ils pourraient vivre comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu. Ils pourraient atteindre le véritable bonheur !

-Je suppose que vous avez été kidnappés, dit le chef d'un ton amical. Venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous !

Deux ans plus tard

La police avait consacré tous les mois suivant la mort du Président à traquer ses derniers fidèles. Si Akemi Kagamine, sa femme, demeurait imprenable, et avait sans doute pris la tête de l'organisation, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en prendre aux jumeaux et de leur laisser tous les biens du Président.

Rin et Len, eux, avaient écrit plusieurs autres chansons depuis, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus positives car ils étaient vraiment devenus heureux. L'une d'elles, _Electric Angel_, eut un très grand succès et les jumeaux purent même se produire en concert ! A présent âgés de dix-sept ans, ils pouvaient profiter pleinement de leur vie de lycéens banals…

Même Len avait beaucoup changé ! Sa colère avait disparu et même s'il était traumatisé par son meurtre, il n'y pensait plus du tout, car il avait enfin accepté le fait que c'était de la légitime défense. Il vivait pleinement ! D'ailleurs…

-Hé, Len, il paraît qu'une fille est en couple avec toi, depuis quelques temps ! S'écria un jour Rin. C'est qui, c'est qui, dis-moi ?

-Elle s'appelle Miku.

FIN

Note de fin : Je suis plutôt ému d'enfin écrire la conclusion de cette fanfiction ! Mais comme promis, voici une liste rapide de mes prochains projets :

-Une fanfiction sur JoJo. Je n'ai pas encore plus de précisions, mais je veux absolument écrire dans cet univers. Dis-moi un aspect de l'univers de JoJo qui t'intéresserait, ça m'influencera peut-être ! Dis-moi au moins à quelle partie tu en es, ça évite que je te spoile accidentellement dans mon histoire.

-Une nouvelle fanfiction VOCALOID, qui n'aurait rien à voir avec celle-ci mais qui se baserait aussi sans doute sur les jumeaux (faut dire que je les aime beaucoup), pourquoi pas inspirée d'une chanson spécifique ! (Note bien que ce sont des idées, je ne promets rien)

-Un remake de Kagamine Story. (Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite mais pour dans au moins un an, pour que j'aie plus de recul)

-Un crossover Pokémon/JoJo ou Pokémon/Vocaloid, comme tu me les a suggérés. Ce serait plutôt fun.

-Une fanfiction sur un autre anime (je ne pense pas que tu sois fan, mais j'avais pensé à un crossover Dragon Ball/Yu-Yu Hakusho qui pourrait être assez intéressant. Sinon, une fanfiction sur l'anime Konosuba pourrait être marrante !) Dis-moi si tu as vu des animes sur lesquels tu voudrais bien lire une fanfic. Si je l'ai vu, je tenterai peut-être le coup.

A bientôt dans ma prochaine fanfiction !

Signé, Killer Saiyan.


End file.
